Caprice Cruel
by Kuro-hagi
Summary: [Dir en grey]Kyo est menacé de kidnapping par une folle furieuse. 4 personnes un peu spéciales sont envoyées à sa protection.
1. Chapter 1: Un repos de courte durée

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 7/02/2006

**Genre:**Yaoi (entre autre) – Surnaturel – Romance

**Disclaimer:** Dir en grey n'appartiennent qu'à eux-même. Clover, Mana, Oceane et Mari en revanche m'appartiennent (enfin si on peut dire... Puisque ce sont tout de même des personnages inspirés de personnes réelles! Moi et trois amies!)

**Note: ** Hello Eh oui! Les miracles arrivent. Je poste ma deuxième fic! Et cette fois ce ne sera pas une oneshot ; Pour la petite histoire, cette fic est partie d'un rêve débile que j'ai fais quelque temps après avoir vu dir en grey à l'octopus festival en Belgique, (Où se débute cette histoire d'ailleurs) et sûrement à la suite du visionnage d'un mauvais téléfilm de science fiction! Voilà, juste pour vous prévenir que cette histoire est complètement strange... Ou comme dirait Ma-chan, ma bétâ-lectrice adorée : " **Une pure fanfic Mary-Sue, complètement barrée, débile, psychotique et narcissique… !**" Faites pas attention!

**Remerciements:** Merci à ma betâ-lectrice de prendre le temps de relire tout ce travail Et merci à Oci et Kyo-chan (non non tu n'auras pas le sama :p) pour leur soutien! Je vous aimeuhhh!

En tout cas bonne lecture! Et si ça vous plaît n'oubliez pas les reviews motivent et appelent à une suite rapide (non, non je ne suis pas adepte du chantage :p)

* * *

**CAPRICE CRUEL**

Chapitre 1: Un repos de courte durée

« Regarde, là ! »

« C'est eux. Ma-chan, Kiwitou… »

La phrase resta inachevée, les deux interpelés étant déjà hypnotisées (la bouche ouverte, on pouvait presque voir la bave poindre aux commissures des lèvres) par les quatre musiciens. Elles sortirent leur dernier album de leurs sacs. Elles se l'étaient procuré l'après-midi même.

« Sumimasen… Onegai. Je pourrais avoir un autographe, s'il vous plaît ? »

Kaoru leva un regard un peu ennuyé vers Mana. Un zélé membre du staff s'approchait déjà pour éloigner la jeune femme.

« Attention ! S'il vous plaît ! »

D'un geste, le guitariste signifia qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Il constata que les trois autres musiciens avaient eux aussi attiré leur lot de fans. Kaoru riait sous cape. Pour Die, qui pensait voir son groupe français préféré en live 'tranquillou', c'était raté.

Mana et le guitariste échangèrent quelques mots, tandis que Kaoru tentait de faire fonctionner le stylo récalcitrant. Après multiples gribouillages sur semelle de chaussure, l'objet daigna enfin se montrer utile. Après une si longue attente, la jeune fille lui étant sympathique, Kaoru griffonna un petit dessin (En fait, après la longue bataille avec le crayon, il veut surtout le rentabiliser!). D'un air de conspirateur, Kaoru dissimulait la pochette, pour cacher son griffonage, histoire de faire trépigner la jeune femme. Quand il commença à rire tout seul, la réaction escomptée ne se fit pas attendre. Mana essaya donc de lui reprendre la pochette pour voir quelle connerie il avait fait.

Son dessin était-il si moche pour qu'elle veuille le frapper? Elle avait brusquement levé sa main, d'une manière peu engageante. Mais alors qu'il aurait dû s'abattre sur son visage, le poing s'arrêta net devant lui, enserrant une flèche faite de cartilage. C'était quoi, ça? La fin du monde? Armageddon? Il était en plein film de science fiction!

Clover sursauta quand elle entendit le claquement de la main de Mana se refermant sur l'objet volant. Elle offrit un sourire un peu gêné à Die, à qui elle demandait elle aussi un autographe, et jeta un œil sur son amie. Mauvais... D'ici, elle pouvait voir que la flèche n'était pas ordinaire. Elles étaient toutes les quatre censées être week-end, pour un moment de détente qu'elles n'avaient pas eu depuis longtemps... Mais la guerre ne laisse pas à ses soldats le soin de se reposer. Le guitariste avait suivi le regard de la jeune femme et resta un moment pétrifié.

« K'so… »

Elle se retourna vers le guitariste.

« Prends tes potes avec toi et allez vous planquer tout de suite ! »

Mari et Oceane avaient aussi compris la situation. Mari, jeune mutante (comme ses trois amies), avait développé un don utile et intriguant. Elle se concentra, élargit sa vision. Son visage se transforma doucement. Ses yeux prirent une teinte blanche et des veines apparurent sur le haut de ses pommettes et sur ses tempes. Sa capacité visuelle dépassait maintenant de loin celle de tout être vivant sur la planète... Sauf peut-être celle d'un autre mutant... Elle avait développé la capacité à voir au-delà des choses. Elle ne voyait plus seulement avec ses yeux mais aussi avec son esprit. Elle voyait à travers les choses. Elle percevait l'invisible. Elle décela donc avec une aisance déconcertante les mutants ennemis dissimulés dans la foule. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux. Quatre contre quatre. C'était gérable. Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour espérer faire dans la discrétion. Elles n'aimaient pas avoir à dévoiler leurs pouvoirs en public. Même si on voulait rendre service, la différence était généralement mal vue. Vive la nature humaine ! Elle informa ses amies de la position des ennemis. Il était facile de comprendre le but des mutants. Ils cherchaient toujours à faire la une des journaux! Quoi de mieux, donc, que de s'attaquer aux personnes connues? Cela dit, ils n'étaient pas du genre à faire dans la dentelle ; trucider quelques centaines d'innocents au passage, ne les dérangeaient pas le moins du monde.

Elles organisèrent rapidement l'évacuation des lieux. Mari avait un deuxième don. Elle pouvait s'insinuer dans l'esprit des gens et les manipuler discrètement. Il fut donc facile pour elle de convaincre toute la foule présente de fuir un feu imaginaire. Les humains n'avaient jamais appris à protéger leur esprit. Même avec une foule aussi dense, ce fut pour elle un jeu d'enfant. Puis elle se chargea d'évacuer le groupe de Pleymo, qui ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de scène. Elle joua de son don et de son charme auprès du chanteur pour les convaincre de descendre de leur perchoir.

Mana s'était dirigée directement dans les back stages pour organiser le départ des différents musiciens, tandis que Clover et Oceane supervisaient l'évacuation.

Un hurlement déchirant entraîna les deux jeunes femmes à rejoindre leurs deux amies en coulisses. Elles croisèrent un homme gémissant qui contemplait les moignons de ses bras arrachés devant lui. Sûrement l'œuvre d'un mutant qui devait trouver le tableau amusant. L'homme était le chauffeur du car qui devait accueillir les musiciens d'Aqme et de Pleymo, qui se retrouvaient maintenant bloqués sur place.

Un mutant lança un jet continu de flèches qui se fichèrent dans les cœurs de chacun des musiciens d'Aqme. Les jeunes filles étaient trop loin pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il était trop tard. Un dernier projectile atteignit le batteur de Dir en grey. Celui-ci ne toucha pas le cœur, mais le jeune homme se trouvait dans un état critique. Le bassiste hurla. Die et Kaoru durent s'y mettre à deux pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur l'agresseur du batteur.

On entendit quelques craquements d'os et les ailes d'Oceane se déployèrent majestueusement. Scimitar, un sabre immense s'extirpa de l'avant-bras de mana avec un sifflement désagréable. _Scimitar, ceux-là on va se les faire!_ Les yeux blancs de Mari brillaient de colère. Les trois jeunes filles se précipitèrent devant Dir en grey et Pleymo pour les protéger. Clover s'adressa aux musiciens.

« Vous devez partir! Vite! »

Le minicar de Dir en grey attendait ses musiciens mais ils refusaient de laisser Shinya. Les musiciens de Pleymo durent partir seuls.

« Oh ! Vous devez faire partie de l'Organisation… Pourquoi vouloir sauver ces êtres inférieurs ? Pourquoi vous battre contre nous, qui sommes vos frères ? Pourquoi n'arborez-vous pas fièrement vos atours de mutantes ? »

Le mutant passa l'une de ses nombreuses langues sur ses lèvres, une lueur lubrique dans le regard, alors qu'il fixait intensément Oceane.

« Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait bien s'entendre... Tsss… Vraiment mignonne… très mignonne… »

« Allez vous en ! »

Oceane commençait à s'énerver. Il manquait de tuer son batteur chéri et en plus, immonde et répugnant, il osait la draguer !

« Hm ? Je suis déçu. Avoir de si belles plantes à l'ennemi, quel dommage. »

L'un des mutants s'élança à toute vitesse sur le groupe des jeunes filles, préparant son poing piqué de pointes luisantes. Mana para l'attaque de son sabre. Oceane s'élança dans les airs pour fondre sur le dragueur qui commençait sérieusement à l'échauffer.

« Clo'! Je m'occupe des deux autres… Dissimule-les… »

« Quoi ? Mais… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Oci et Ma-chan m'aideront… Dépêche-toi ! »

Clover se retourna vers les garçons, qui la regardaient bizarrement. La jeune fille soupira.

« C'est pas le moment de faire la fine bouche… Je peux vous protéger… Appliquez seulement mes instructions à la lettre… »

Les garçons semblaient encore hésiter, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de les convaincre.

« Prenez-vous tous par la main… »

Elle hésita et posa sa main sur le front du blessé.

« K'so… Il est très faible... »

Elle prit la main du blessé dans la sienne, ne faisant pas attention aux protestations des garçons. Elle attrapa ensuite la main de Kyo.

« Restez calme… et... Dépêchez-vous ! »

La jeune fille hurla, une pluie de flèche s'élevait dans les airs pour s'abattre sur eux. Elle commença à rendre son corps invisible et inconsistant. Les garçons avaient finalement opté pour la seule solution qui s'offrait à eux, même s'ils avaient du mal à croire qu'une si frêle jeune fille aux allures de garçon manqué pourrait les protéger. Les flèches passèrent à travers eux et se fichèrent dans le sol. Clover souffla. Elle priait pour que ses amies parviennent à se débarrasser des mutants rapidement. Cette opération épuisait rapidement ses ressources, sans compter qu'il y avait un blessé grave.

Les quatre mutants étaient coriaces. Mana ne parvenait pas à porter un coup fatal à son adversaire. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que Mari ne parviendrait plus très longtemps à contenir les deux mutants contre lesquelles elle se battait. Quant à Oceane, elle avait elle aussi un adversaire récalcitrant. Mana ne pouvait se permettre de laisser Mari dans cette situation. Alors que son adversaire s'apprêtait à lancer une attaque, Mana sauta pour éviter la jambe acérée d'épines et trancha la tête du mutant qui roula sur le côté. Le geste avait été simple et précis, un jeu d'enfant. Depuis le début, elle savait qu'elle avait l'avantage sur lui. Des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. Ses mains tremblaient. Elle se sentait toujours furieuse quand elle ne pouvait achever un combat qu'avec la mort de son adversaire. Elle accourut vers Mari pour l'aider. Oceane se libéra à son tour de son ennemi, en plantant l'un des ses appendices tranchant qui ornaient ses avant-bras dans l'abdomen du mutant. Les jeunes filles étaient apparemment plus endurantes que les tas de muscles qui leurs faisaient face. Oceane partit aussitôt pour récupérer son véhicule.

Clover ne voyait pas où en étaient ses amies. Elle commençait à faiblir sérieusement. Du sang commençait à couler le long de son bras droit. Kyo fut surpris de sentir le liquide chaud et poisseux. Il quitta des yeux le visage livide de son ami blessé pour se tourner vers celui de la jeune femme, qui n'était pas d'une couleur plus rassurante.

« Tu es blessée ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et tenta de lui offrir un sourire rassurant mais qui ne fut qu'un vague rictus pitoyable.

« Ca va aller… »

_Non ça ne va pas ! Arrêtes-toi tout de suite, tu es à bout de forces…_

_Je sais… Mais les filles n'ont pas fini…_

_Rien à foutre ! J'ai pas envie de crever comme ça pour des inconnus même pas reconnaissant, moi ! Tu as vu leur tête ? Ils ont aussi peur de nous que des autres !_

_Je ne peux pas les laisser tomber… Même s'ils ne nous font pas confiance !_

_Et moi je ne veux pas mourir ! Merde !_

La jeune fille hurla et lâcha précipitamment la main de Kyo pour tenir son bras replié contre elle.

« Envy… Enfoiré! »

Elle se redressa pour voir comment se déroulait le combat. Oceane n'était plus là. Elle espérait qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé. Mana et Mari réussirent à se débarrasser des derniers assaillants.

« Pourquoi as-tu stoppé la protection ? »

« Ce n'est pas moi… »

« Envy, Baka ! »

Mana regarda son amie d'un air suspicieux.

« Ton bras ? Tu lui en as trop demandé… Tu n'es pas encore complètement remise de ta blessure. »

Clover se laissa retomber à genoux à côté du blessé.

« Pour l'instant c'est de lui qu'il s'agit ; où est Oci ? »

« Elle arrive… Fais voir ton bras. »

Lorsque Mana tendit la main vers le membre meurtri, Clover s'écarta violemment en lui jetant un regard noir.

« NON ! »

Quand elle se rendit compte du comportement particulièrement suspect qu'elle venait d'avoir, elle bredouilla.

« C'est rien… ça va… »

Oceane arriva enfin avec la voiture. Ses ailes avaient disparu.

« Kiwitou et moi on part tout de suite à l'hôpital, on devrait croiser l'ambulance sur la route… Qui veut monter à l'arrière avec Shinya ? »

Kaoru se redressa, empêchant Toshiya d'y aller.

« C'est bon, je m'en occupe... »

Le bassiste le laissa après avoir déposé un baiser sur les lèvres du batteur.

Le premier véhicule parti, Clover s'adressa aux derniers présents.

« Y'a pas de blessés ? Vous allez pouvoir tous marcher… Ma voiture est un peu loin… »

Dans la voiture, Clover luttait fortement. Elle perdait beaucoup de sang et son bras la faisait souffrir, elle avait trop forcé. Envy lui avait lacéré l'avant-bras.

* * *

Vous êtes arrivés au bout de ce premier chapitre! Alors qu'en avez vous pensé? Merci de me donner votre avis! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre! 

Kuro-chan


	2. Chapter 2 : Quand il faut panser les pla

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 19/02/2006

**Genre:** Yaoi (entre autre) – Science fiction – Romance

**Disclaimer:** Dir en grey n'appartiennent qu'à eux-même. Clover, Mana, Oceane et Mari en revanche m'appartiennent (enfin si on peut dire... Puisque ce sont tout de même des personnages inspirés de personnes réelles! Moi et trois amies!)

**Note: **Ne vous y fiez pas même si le deuxième chapitre arrive vite, je ne promets que la suite soit aussi rapide! Pour information durant les deux prochaines semaines je suis en partiels... Donc j'aurais peu de temps pour écrire! J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre!

**Remerciements:** Merci à ma betâ-lectrice de prendre le temps de relire tout ce travail Et merci à Oci et Kyo-chan (non non tu n'auras pas le sama :p) pour leur soutien! Je vous aimeuhhh!

En tout cas bonne lecture! Et si ça vous plaît n'oubliez pas les reviews motivent et appelent à une suite rapide (non, non je ne suis pas adepte du chantage :p)

* * *

**CAPRICE CRUEL**

Chapitre 2: Quand il faut panser les plaies

En salle d'opération, les médecins extrayaient la flèche de la poitrine de Shinya ; tâche ardue, le projectile étant particulièrement proche du cœur.

Kaoru patientait dans une salle d'attente avec Mari et Oceane. Clover, Mana et les autres garçons arrivaient enfin à l'hôpital. Une infirmière leur indiqua comment rejoindre le guitariste. Die tenait fermement la main du bassiste qui était complètement abattu. Au bord de la crise de nerfs, Toshiya se jeta sur Kaoru.

« Kao! Comment va-t-il? »

Les plaies de Mari et Oceane avaient été soignées. Clover tenta de dissimuler son bras. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'un médecin remarque ses plaies. Mais rien n'échappe à Océane ; quand elle vit tout ce sang, elle s'inquiéta pour sa sœur.

« Tu es blessée ? Qu'est ce que qui s'est passé? Envy ? »

« Rien… ça va aller… »

_Tu peux arrêter tes conneries ? On doit se séparer, tu es trop faible !_

_Mais on ne peut pas faire ça ici!_

_Je dois quitter ton corps! Tu es à bout… Je dois retrouver des forces seul._

« Arrête tes conneries, Clover ! Il faut soigner ça tout de suite ! »

S'ils s'y mettaient à deux! Clover se résigna.

« Ok… Où sont les toilettes ? »

« Je t'accompagne. »

La jeune femme se leva de son siège mais elle fut prise de vertiges. Die la rattrapa in extremis. Une chose flasque et informe glissa de sa manche. Elle sembla prendre vie. Envy se réfugia sous les sièges à l'abri des regards. Clover se redressa et tendit le bras vers l'endroit où s'était enfui le parasite..

« Envy ! »

Oceane prit sa soeur par l'épaule et l'entraîna dans les toilettes. Clover tenait son membre blessé contre elle et semblait perdue.

Toshiya tournait en rond dans la salle d'attente. Il n'avait rien vu de la scène. Il s'était seulement arrêté quand il avait entendu le cri de la jeune femme. Puis, il avait repris son manège. Kyo s'énerva et le supplia.

« Tochi ! Arrête, tu veux ? Ca fera pas avancer les choses et ça m'agace ! »

Les garçons agissaient comme s'il n'avait rien vu de la scène qui s'était produite. Ils préféraient oublier la chose peu ragoutante qu'ils avaient cru entrevoir. L'inquiétude et la tension du lieu devenant insupportable, Mana rejoignit ses amies.

Clover était assise à même le carrelage froid et semblait se désintéresser complètement de son avant-bras. La plaie n'était pas belle, elle saignait abondamment et la peau avait pris une couleur inquiétante. On voyait nettement les huit points dans lesquels Envy se greffait.

« Nê-chan... Je suis fatiguée... »

« Je sais, ma puce... Donne-moi ton bras, allez. »

En réalité, Clover ne voulait surtout pas voir l'état de son bras. Elle détourna le regard en levant mollement ce qui restait de son membre à Oceane. Elle sourit à Mana qui la rejoignit sur le sol et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Tu as de la fièvre... »

« La fatigue... »

« Comment tu te sens? »

La jeune femme laissa ses larmes glisser sur ses joues.

« Mal... Je me sens vide... Où est-il? »

« Avec Mari. Ne t'inquiète pas... »

Mana jeta un œil sur le désastre. Elle grimaça et détourna le regard, qu'elle posa sur Oceane. La jeune femme luttait, le regard brouillé de larmes. Elle était au bord de la nausée, mais elle pansait soigneusement le bras abîmé. Mana lui offrit un sourire de soutien.

« Tu pourrais essayer de me trouver de quoi faire un pansement et nettoyer ça? C'est pire que ce que je croyais... On ne peut pas laisser la plaie comme ça et ça ne va jamais s'arrêter de saigner... »

Mana se redressa.

« Pas de problème, j'y vais. »

Elle caressa affectueusement les cheveux de la blessée et partit en quête des produits demandés.

**------**

Mari s'adressa aux garçons, quand ses trois amies furent de retour.

« Il va falloir retrouver les membres de votre staff… Vous avez un numéro où les joindre ? »

Les garçons se regardèrent.

« Dans l'affolement on n'a pas pu récupérer nos bagages… Aucun d'entre nous n'a de téléphone… Et on connaît pas les numéros par cœur... »

La jeune fille se prit la tête dans les mains en marmonnant.

« Vous aviez un hôtel de réservé ? »

« Euh… Sûrement… Mais comme c'est un nom français… Je m'en souviens pas ; j'ai dû le noter quelques part… Mais pas sur moi… »

« Eh bien c'est cool, ça va nous simplifier les choses, tout ça… »

Oceane l'interrompit.

« Je vais aller me renseigner à l'accueil. Peut-être que quelques membres du staff auront été acceptés dans cet hôpital. »

En passant devant Mari, elle murmura en désignant la blessée.

« Surveille-la… »

Oceane se rendit à l'accueil. Elle était mal à l'aise avec les quatre garçons. Elle avait remarqué la distance que les jeunes hommes mettaient entre elles et eux. Excepté peut-être le chanteur qui semblait plutôt fasciné. Elle ne supportait pas quand on les regardait comme des monstres, ça la rendait furieuse.

« Bonjour madame… Excusez-moi, auriez-vous accepté des japonais durant la soirée ? »

« Hm… Excepté le jeune homme qui est encore en salle d'opération… Personne. »

« Bien… Quels sont les autres hôpitaux de la ville, s'il vous plaît ? »

L'infirmière farfouilla un moment dans ses papiers avant de sortir une feuille.

« Tenez, voici la liste et leur numéro… »

La jeune femme regarda l'heure.

« Les visites sont terminées depuis longtemps, vous devriez rentrer maintenant… »

« Bien. Merci. »

**------**

Mari sentit la tête de Clover peser lourdement sur son épaule. Elle s'était profondément endormie. Une sensation étrange la glaça.

« Envy ! Ne t'approche pas de moi… J'aime pas quand tu es trop près, tiens toi à distance… »

La chose étrange, flasque et luisante apparu sur le mur près de la jeune fille.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? Tu es une mutante… Je ne peux faire de toi un hôte. »

« Tu n'as jamais essayé ! »

« Je ne cherche pas un nouvel hôte… Je voulais juste voir comment elle allait. »

« Ben, fais-le à distance. Elle va bien ! Laisse-la se reposer… Bouge, maintenant… Je préfère t'avoir dans mon champ de vision. »

Mana intervint, excédée.

« Kiwitou, calme-toi avec ta parano débile ! Envy ne t'a rien fais ! Il fait parti de notre groupe autant que Clo' ! On ne peut pas se permettre des conflits entre nous ! »

« Désolée ! Mais je peux pas… J'adore Clo', tu le sais… Mais je ne supporte pas ce parasite… Tu as vu ce qu'il lui a fais ? »

Brusquement, le parasite lança une sorte de patte extensible jusqu'à la tempe de la jeune fille insultante.

« C'est elle qui a insisté ! Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait ! Ne me met pas tout sur le dos ! Je sais pas ce qui t'arrive depuis quelque temps, mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça… Un mot de plus… »

Mana intervint une nouvelle fois. Elle attrapa l'appendice extensible d'une main et la gorge de Mari de l'autre.

« STOP ! Fermez-là ! Clo' n'a pas besoin de ça ! Arrêtez avec vos querelles stupides ! »

Elle regarda le parasite, qui retourna se réfugier sous un siège.

**------**

Oceane retourna auprès des autres pour les emmener dans un hôtel.

« Il faudrait que trois personnes prennent un taxi… Clo' n'est pas en état de conduire… »

Elle se pencha sur la jeune fille endormie, caressant affectueusement son visage.

« Clo' ? Imoto-chan, réveille toi… »

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna sur Die.

« Je m'occupe d'elle… »

Oceane hésita. Mais le jeune homme lui inspirait confiance ; il ne semblait pas effrayé, plutôt indifférent quant à la nature des jeunes femmes. Elle hocha la tête.

« Envy… »

Elle souleva le t-shirt de Clover.

« Attention ! C'est juste pour le transport ! Hors de question que tu fusionnes, c'est bien compris ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas… Je ne suis pas fou… Je suis encore capable de me contrôler. Merde! Je suis un mutant comme vous… Pourquoi vous méfiez vous à ce point de moi ? Qu'est ce qui vous prend? Je tiens à elle ! Et j'ai besoin d'elle ! Je ne vais rien faire qui puisse lui nuire ! »

Il se colla contre le dos de la jeune fille. Die se pencha pour la prendre avec précaution dans ses bras, évitant de toucher au membre meurtri et entièrement bandé. Oceane le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

« Elle monte en voiture avec moi… Les autres, vous vous répartissez comme vous voulez. »

Mana se proposa pour accompagner Kaoru et Toshiya en taxi afin qu'ils arrivent à bon port.

**------**

Ils prirent quatre chambres doubles. Die avait porté Clover jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle partagerait avec Mana, avant de rejoindre Kyo dans celle que le petit démon leur avait choisi. Celui-ci avait insisté fortement pour qu'il partage sa chambre. Le guitariste se fichait un peu de savoir lequel des garçons dormirait dans la même pièce que lui du moment qu'il dorme. Mais il était étonné de l'insistance du chanteur. Il avait accepté, en se demandant s'il ne faisait pas une grosse erreur.

Kyo attendait le guitariste assis sur le lit qu'il s'était approprié. Celui qui était le plus près des fenêtres.

« Tu es pas encore couché ? »

« Non… Je t'attendais… »

Die regarda son ami avec des yeux ronds.

« Ah… Et pourquoi ? »

« Je voulais parler avec toi… De… Des… filles… »

Die le regarda avec un sourire taquin.

« Ah ? Il y'en a une qui t'intéresse ? »

Kyo se rebiffa aussitôt.

« QUOI ! Baka ! Toute façon je suis pas sûr qu'on soit compatibles… Avec des… euh… »

« Je crois qu'on dit des 'mutants'… »

« Euh… ouais c'est ça… donc avec les mutants… »

Die fit une moue.

« Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? »

Kyo rougit.

« Oui, enfin ça me ferait bizarre… »

Die ne dit rien. Il était étonné de la réaction de son ami. Celui-ci semblait pourtant fasciné par les jeunes filles.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de les trouver bizarres, toi... Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir peur… Kao et Tochi ne leurs font pas confiance alors qu'elles nous ont sauvé la vie… »

« Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu penses ? »

« Elles sont impressionnantes… Je sais pas si je ressens de la peur… Peut-être un peu… Et toi, Die ? Pourquoi tu as l'air aussi indifférent ? Tu n'as pas eu peur de ce que tu as vu…? L'espèce de chose bizarre qui a glissé du bras de Clover ? Tu n'as pas été émerveillé devant Oceane quand elle s'est transformée pour déployer ses ailes ? Et tu trouves pas l'épée de Mana trop géniale? »

« L'épée de Mana est belle effectivement, pour la dissimuler c'est pratique… Mais j'aime pas spécialement les armes… Pour la chose qui semble se nommer Envy… Appelons-la donc ainsi… J'avoue avoir été surpris, c'est pas très joli à voir… Mais bon… Enfin, pour Oceane… C'est vrai, ça doit être le pied de voler… Mais j'imagine que les unes comme les autres elles doivent pas le vivre bien tous les jours, d'être différentes. Oui, c'est un peu effrayant... Mais, elles ont l'air aussi très humaines. »

Kyo ne répondit pas. Die en profita pour s'éclipser dans la salle de bain. Il avait envie d'une bonne douche et de dormir.

* * *

Fin du deuxième chapitre... Alors c'était comment?

A bientôt!

Kuro-chan


	3. Chapter 3 : Welcome home

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 23/07/2006

**Genre:** Yaoi (entre autre) – Science fiction – Romance

**Disclaimer:** Dir en grey n'appartiennent qu'à eux-même. Clover, Mana, Oceane et Mari en revanche m'appartiennent (enfin si on peut dire... Puisque ce sont tout de même des personnages inspirés de personnes réelles! Moi et trois amies!)

**Note: **Comme je vous l'avais dis dans le précédent chapitre... Ce chapitre arrive trèèès tard! Et je m'en excuse platement! Vraiment désolée pour tout ce retard! Je ne peux pas promettre de faire plus rapide pour le prochain chapitre, mais je peux promettre d'essayer! My god! 5 mois depuis le précédent chapitre, quelle honte! . GOMEN!

**Remerciements:** Merci à ma betâ-lectrice de prendre le temps de relire tout ce travail Et merci à Oci et Kyo-chan (non non tu n'auras pas le sama :p) pour leur soutien! Je vous aimeuhhh!

En tout cas bonne lecture! Et si ça vous plaît n'oubliez pas les reviews motivent et appellent à une suite rapide (non, non je ne suis pas adepte du chantage :p)

* * *

Chapitre 3: Welcome home

« Bonjour... Je m'appelle Oceane. Hier soir il y a eu un incendie au festival... Oui, tout à fait. J'ai auprès de moi, des japonais qui ont perdu des amis pendant l'évacuation... Hm... Merci, je vais essayer d'autres hôpitaux. »

Oceane soupira. Elle ratura un nouveau numéro sur sa liste, puis composa le suivant. Matinale, la jeune femme était descendue seule dans le restaurant de l'hôtel. Elle était l'aînée des quatre filles et ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir les protéger, l'instinct maternel peut-être. Elle les avait donc laissées dormir, mais quand un hôpital lui répondit enfin positivement, elle n'hésita pas à monter les tirer de leur sommeil.

Mari affichait un air si serein. Oceane ne pouvait se résoudre à la réveiller, pour une fois que rêver ne semblait pas lui être une torture. Elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille avant de faire demi-tour pour réveiller les deux autres mutantes en priorité.

Elle tambourina à la porte.

« Debout les filles! »

Mana lui répondit dans un grognement. Satisfaite, elle s'apprêtait à aller frapper aux portes des garçons quand elle croisa Toshiya. Il semblait avoir peu dormi.

« Je m'occupe d'eux... »

Toshiya, impatient et angoissé, s'était levé à l'aube. Il tournait en rond dans l'hôtel depuis et fumait cigarette sur cigarette. Il partit secouer Kyo et Die. Kaoru, s'il ne l'était pas déjà, ne tarderait pas à se réveiller seul.

« Kyo! Die! Levez-vous! »

Il entendit du mouvement derrière la porte. Die en caleçon, les yeux lourds de sommeil, vint ouvrir en grommelant.

« ... Levé... M'occupe de Kyo... »

------

Clover prit une douche rapide. Dès son réveil la douleur dans son avant-bras se faisait cuisante. La plaie n'avait pas cicatrisé. Pourtant, Envy devait reprendre sa place sur son bras. Quand Envy fusionna, la douleur se fit plus intense et la blessure saigna. Elle essuya rapidement le liquide rouge et banda son bras pour dissimuler le mutant. Elle rejoignit enfin Mana qui l'attendait.

« Ca ira? »

« Très joli ce haut, c'est nouveau? »

« Oui, je te le prêterai si tu veux! »

Clover grimaça.

« Non merci! Trop moulant pour moi! Mais il te va très bien! »

------

A l'accueil, on les informa qu'une personne les attendait devant la chambre du batteur. Les garçons retrouvèrent leur manager, avec soulagement. Ils prirent des nouvelles du batteur et des autres membres du staff.

« Tout le monde va bien. Pour Shinya... Malheureusement, son état est encore critique… Les médecins attendent son réveil pour se prononcer. »

Toshiya eut la sensation que le monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Il avait tellement espéré qu'il serait tiré d'affaire. Ce n'était pas fini. Il réprima une envie de hurler. Sa voix était rauque quand il demanda à le voir.

Le bassiste entra silencieusement dans la chambre de son amant, comme s'il avait peur de le réveiller. Pourtant, il voulait le voir ouvrir les yeux. Il s'approcha de lui, effleura son visage. Seul, Toshiya se laissa aller à pleurer longuement, déposant de temps à autres des baisers mouillés de larmes sur les lèvres de Shinya.

« Reviens… S'il te plaît… Réveille toi… »

------

Le manager écoutait le récit de Kaoru. Au fil des paroles du leader, il commença à regarder les quatre filles un peu étrangement. Avec réticence, il s'approcha d'elles. La peur le fit frissonner.

« Je… Je vous remercie de les avoir sauvés… Maintenant qu'ils sont en sécurité et qu'on les a retrouvés… Nous ne vous dérangerons pas plus… Merci… Merci pour tout… »

Oceane le regarda froidement.

« C'est une façon polie de nous dire que, malgré tout ce qu'on a fait, vous n'avez pas confiance en nous et que vous aimeriez que nous partions, maintenant? »

Kyo s'interposa.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire… Hein? Ce n'est pas… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Son manager le regardait sans ciller, le défiant d'achever sa phrase.

« Mais enfin! Elles nous ont sauvés… Je comprends pas… »

Kaoru prit le chanteur par le bras.

« Kyo, ne te mêle pas de ça! Oui, tu as raison. Nous pensons qu'il serait préférable que vous partiez. Si vous voulez de l'argent, nous vous donnerons ce que vous voulez… »

Oceane commençait à voir rouge. Posant une main sur son épaule, Mana interrompit son amie avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester. Mana s'adressa à son tour aux garçons. Elle leur tendit un papier sur lequel était griffonné un numéro de téléphone et une adresse e-mail.

« Nous voudrions seulement avoir des nouvelles de Shinya. »

Le manager le prit et congédia les jeunes filles d'un mouvement de la tête. Lorsqu'elles furent parties, il jeta le papier dans la première corbeille venue. Quand le leader et le manager eurent le dos tourné, Kyo récupéra discrètement le papier et adressa un clin d'œil complice à Die.

-----------------

Les quatre jeunes femmes rentraient à Paris. Elles auraient rapidement de quoi se distraire. Oceane avait reçu des nouvelles peu réjouissantes de l'Organisation. Sur le trajet, les filles ne prononcèrent pas un mot. Elles éprouvaient toujours une certaine amertume à être traitées ainsi. On ne s'habituait jamais à être rejeté.

« Bonsoir les filles ? La route n'a pas été trop longue ? »

« Bonsoir. On est un peu crevées. Vous pourriez faire vite ? »

« Comme je vous le disais dans mon mail, des faits très étranges se sont produits ces derniers temps, un peu partout dans le monde. D'importantes attaques de mutants ont été comptabilisées dans la « jet set »… En fait, nos indics nous ont appris qu'ils étaient commandités par la fille de Greed. »

Mari frissonna. Greed, le chef des 'Anges du Renouveau', les mutants préparant la destructions de la race humaine, avait une fille adoptive. Elle se prénommait Claudia. Elle n'était autre que le clone de Mari. De caractères opposés, les deux filles se détestaient. Pourtant un lien s'était créé entre elles. Il leur arrivait de partager leurs rêves. Mari et Claudia se connaissaient biens malgré leur distance et leur haine. Elles se rejoignaient dans leurs rêves. Mari connaissait la folie de Claudia.

Elle demanda d'une voix tremblante.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle cherche ? »

« Euh… C'est étrange… Ils veulent éradiquer les humains. Mais elle souhaite faire une collection d'animaux domestiques, en quelque sorte. Je ne sais pas sur quels critères elle se base pour choisir ses victimes… »

« La 'jet set', vous avez dis ? Qui a-t-elle déjà enlevé? »

« Trois jeunes hommes nommés : Marc Dacascos, Drew Fuller et Benoît Magimel... »

« Oh... Elle veut collectionner toutes ses stars favorites... Elle aime le ciné, les séries B... Quelques groupes de hard rock… J'imagine qu'elle veut enlever tous les beaux garçons dont elle est tombée amoureuse… »

« Je savais que tu pourrais nous éclairer… Pourrais-tu nous établir une liste des prochaines victimes potentielles ? Qu'on puisse leur assurer une protection…Même si nous supposons fortement que Greed utilise les lubies de sa fille comme une diversion… Nous ne pouvons nous permettre de les laisser à leur merci. D'autant plus qu'ils vont en profiter pour tuer d'autres humains au moment des kidnappings… »

« Laissez moi une journée… Je vais tenter de faire une liste…Mais je ne vous garantie pas qu'elle soit exhaustive. »

« Bien entendu ! »

Les filles furent congédiées. Elles prirent la journée pour se reposer. Clover et Oceane voulaient faire les magasins pour s'acheter de nouvelles fringues. Leurs placards commençaient à se vider. Mana voulait juste dormir et refusa l'invitation des filles. Mari, la seule encore en mission, rentra pour établir la liste demandée. Elle savait déjà qui serait le premier nom de la liste: Kyo.

------

Le lendemain les mutantes apprirent avec plaisir qu'on leurs accordait une semaine de repos avant l'affectation des nouvelles missions. Chacune occupa son temps comme elle l'entendait. Océane et Mari partirent pour la semaine en Bretagne, où vivait la mère de l'aînée. Elles allaient se ressourcer en bord de mer. Clover et Mana restèrent sur Paris.

Mana passait son temps sur Internet à discuter avec ses amis, quand elle ne les voyait pas dans un bar ou au cinéma. Elle alluma son ordinateur portable ; MSN se lança automatiquement, lui indiquant qu'elle avait 15 nouveaux messages. Elle prit son petit déjeuner avant de s'installer devant le PC.

Elle regarda les expéditeurs; un nom inconnu l'intrigua. Elle pensa d'abord à de la publicité et s'apprêtait à l'effacer quand le titre du message l'interpella: « Des nouvelles de Shinya ». Sans hésitation, elle ouvrit le courrier. Kyo expliquait dans quelles circonstances il avait récupéré son adresse. Shinya allait bien, il n'y avait pas eu de complications après l'opération. Il pourrait rapidement remonter sur scène pour les concerts. Ils avaient tous été soulagés quand le garçon s'était réveillé. Mais personne ne lui avait parlé de ce qu'avaient fait pour lui les quatre jeunes femmes. Il s'en excusait encore. Mais il n'avait pas le droit d'aborder ce sujet avec lui. Ensuite, le jeune homme lui parlait de choses et d'autres. Il terminait le mail en s'excusant mille fois de la réaction de son manager et de son leader.

Mana réfléchit un moment. Mais trop pressée, elle décida de lui répondre sans en parler à ses amies au préalable.

------

Clover se retourna dans son lit. Elle regarda le réveil et soupira. Il était tôt. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire de sa journée. Ses amis à elle, d'avance peu nombreux, étaient pour la plupart actuellement en examen. Elle se leva, enfila une chemise d'homme trop grande pour elle et se prépara un rapide petit déjeuner. Elle s'installa dans le salon sur le canapé, son bol dans la main. Le vide de son appartement la désespérait.

_Je m'ennuie, elle me manque._

_Je sais._

Clover enfila un pantalon et un t-shirt à manche longue, elle vissa une casquette sur sa tête et sortit en claquant la porte.

------

Mana ouvrit la porte sur une casquette noire. Clover avait toujours la manie de baisser la tête et regardait peu les gens en face. Elle n'était pas très étonnée de voir son amie sur son palier.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là? »

_Je peux pas... Je peux pas... Dis lui toi!_

_Te défiles pas!_

_Je peux pas je te dis s'il te plaît..._

Envy céda. Sa posture changea. Clover et Envy avaient des personnalités très éloignées et cela se ressentait dans leur façon de bouger, de parler. Quelqu'un qui les connaissait bien ne pouvait pas se tromper entre les deux. Mana remarqua tout de suite le changement.

« Envy? Bon alors... Qu'est ce que vous êtes venus faire ici? »

Le garçon lui offrit un sourire charmeur et taquin.

« Te voir! »

Envy avait retiré la casquette et s'était installé sur le canapé du salon. Mana ferma son ordinateur portable.

« Tu me la fais pas à moi! Pourquoi es-tu là? »

La jeune femme s'était installée à côté de lui. Envy s'allongea pour poser la tête sur ses cuisses. Machinalement, elle passa sa main dans les cheveux courts du garçon.

« Je peux revenir? Tu me manques. »

Mana arrêta son mouvement. Le regard d'Envy était profondément sérieux. Même s'il avait parlé au singulier, elle savait que c'était une requête que Clover partageait. Elle avait longtemps cohabité avec eux et cela ne faisait que deux mois qu'ils ne vivaient plus tous les trois. Elle les connaissait par coeur. Ils étaient deux et pourtant ne formait qu'un. Un 'je' de la bouche de l'un ou de l'autre était toujours un 'nous'. Ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Ils avaient les mêmes goûts, les mêmes envies, les mêmes peurs. La différence entre les deux était de moins en moins marquée. Il arrivait, il y a quelques années, qu'ils soient en désaccord sur quelques sujets. Aujourd'hui c'était très rarement le cas.

« Tu me manques aussi... Ta chambre est toujours à toi. »

Le jeune homme sourit. Il se redressa pour prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras. Clover se mit à sangloter. Dans le cou de la jeune femme, elle murmura.

« Merci... »

Mana sourit.

« Tiens, tu es revenue... Ce n'est pas très gentil d'utiliser Envy pour la sale besogne. »

------

« Allez! S'il te plaît! J'adore ce restaurant et ça fait super longtemps qu'on est pas allé y manger ! Ces bonnes crêpes, j'en ai trop envie! »

« Fais pas cette moue! Tu sais que je n'y résiste pas! J'ai vraiment pas envie de bouger! »

Mari se redressa. Elle affichait un air de prédateur. Elle s'avança vers Oceane d'une démarche chaloupée. Elle prit la jeune femme par le col et l'embrassa langoureusement. Lorsqu'elle libéra ses lèvres, ce fut pour lui jeter un regard brûlant de désir et murmurer.

« Si on reste ici, tu sais ce qui t'attend... »

« Oui! Et je préfère nettement cette option! »

Mari éclata de rire et entraîna son amante sur le canapé du salon; elle s'installa à califourchon sur les cuisses de la jeune femme et commença à la déshabiller. Oceane se dégagea.

« Arrête, pas ici! Ma mère peut rentrer à tout moment! »

Mari lui lança un regard plein de désir.

« Justement... C'est plus excitant. »

Elle se mit à genoux et écarta doucement les cuisses de son amante. Océane ne protesta pas. Elle aussi trouvait cela très excitant et le regard que Mari posait sur elle suffisait à la rendre brûlante de désir. Mari faisait déjà glisser son string sur ses cuisses; quand sa bouche se posa sur son sexe, Océane se mordit les lèvres, étouffant un gémissement de bonheur. Elle abandonna toute idée d'arrêter la jeune femme dans son entreprise.

------

Le miroir lui renvoyait une image peu familière. Nue dans la salle de bain, elle constatait avec une étrange indifférence les changements qui s'étaient opérés.

Certes elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de poitrine, mais ses seins étaient aujourd'hui quasi inexistants. Ils ressemblaient à ceux d'une gamine de 12 ans des moins précoce. A une époque elle avait eu un peu de hanches. Là, elle perdait tous ses pantalons. Elle avait des hanches d'homme, la ceinture était indispensable. Ses mains étaient plus grandes, plus larges. Elle avait grandi de quelques centimètres et ses épaules s'élargissaient. Son visage perdait des rondeurs et sa mâchoire perdait sa finesse. Personne ne semblait se rendre compte de ces changements tellement ils étaient infimes. La transformation s'opérait lentement, très lentement.

_Regarde Envy! Regarde tu ne peux pas ne pas voir tous ces changements_

_Tu connais ce corps aussi bien que moi!_

_Il n'est pas encore celui d'un homme._

_C'est vrai. Tu as raison nous avons encore le sexe d'une femme... Mais ça fait plus de 6 mois que nous n'avons pas eu de cycle menstruel... Je pense que la transformation va s'accélérer bientôt..._

_Pourquoi veux-tu tant partir?_

_Je ne veux pas partir, Envy! Mais tu sais comme moi que c'est ainsi! Nous avons toujours su qu'un jour l'un de nous allait partir... Nous l'avons toujours su._

« Clo'? Envy? Tu es là? »

Clover se rhabilla rapidement, avant d'ouvrir à son amie.

« Bonjour, qu'est ce qui se passe? »

« Rien, ça fait un bout de temps que tu es là. »

« Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte désolée. »

-----------------

Depuis qu'on avait interdit à Kyo de parler de l'accident de Shinya et des mutantes, il ne faisait aucun effort. Il était infecte avec Kaoru et le manager. Ignorait royalement Toshiya, qui avait accepté avec soulagement ce qu'ils avaient fait. Et cajolait Shinya, qui était en convalescence, en mourant d'envie de lui raconter celles qui l'avaient sauvé. Mais il s'en tenait à l'interdiction, se rabattant sur Die, squattant largement son appartement pour discuter encore et encore des mutantes. Pas que le sujet n'intéressait pas le guitariste, mais comme Kyo n'apportait rien de nouveau il se lassait. Sans compter la tension lors des répétitions qui devenait de plus en plus invivable. Régulièrement, les choses explosaient entre le leader et le chanteur, se soldant par un claquage de porte de l'un ou l'autre et mettant fin prématurément à la répétition.

« Kyo! Je suis d'accord avec toi, Kaoru a mal réagi. Mais là tu nous fais la vie dure. Je comprends ton ressentiment, mais Kao reste ton pote. Tu veux pas oublier un peu cette histoire? De toute façon, on ne les reverra pas... J'ai pas vraiment envie qu'on se dispute tous à cause d'elles. Le groupe c'est quand même plus important, non? »

« NON! Die, tu vas pas t'y mettre! C'est du racisme! C'est ça que je veux qu'il comprenne! »

« Je t'arrête là! Kao n'est pas raciste! Il a juste peur et veut nous protéger! Tu n'es pas le dernier à avoir eu des propos 'racistes' envers elles! »

« Hein? »

« Lorsque tu m'as dis ne pas t'imaginer pouvoir sortir avec l'une d'elles. »

Le chanteur rougit, il réalisa que son ami avait un peu raison.

« Et Clover, enfin Envy; ne me dit pas que tu ne l'as pas trouvé repoussant? »

Kyo n'aimait pas quand Die avait raison et qu'il appuyait délibérément sur les points douloureux. Il haussa les épaules et ramena un nouveau soda du réfrigérateur de son ami.

« En tout cas, tu as tort sur un point. Je compte bien les revoir! »

« Comment? »

« J'échange des mails avec Mana. »

Die éclata de rire.

« Alors... Alors tu squattes chez moi depuis une semaine juste pour internet? Et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis? »

« Je sais pas... »

------

Le guitariste ruminait. La situation avec le chanteur devenait réellement insupportable. Il n'était pas question de laisser les choses s'envenimer. D'abord parce que le groupe n'y survivrait pas, ensuite parce que Kyo était au même titre que les autres membres du groupe l'un de ses meilleurs amis et il ne supportait pas d'être ainsi en froid avec l'un d'eux. Ils devaient parler tous les deux. Mais Kyo n'était jamais chez lui, ces derniers temps, et il ne répondait pas à ses appels. Il ne savait pas où il squattait mais il fallait qu'il le trouve. Il appela chez Die, puisqu'il était la seule personne à qui il semblait parler volontiers.

« Moshi moshi. »

« Kao desu. »

« Ah! Ça va? »

« Si Kyo arrêtait de me faire la gueule, ce serait bien. »

« Je comprends. Ceci dit je suis d'accord avec lui... Shinya a le droit de savoir et surtout vous les avez vraiment traitées comme des chiens. Vous avez abusé. »

« Bon, ça va. Tu vas pas t'y mettre. Je me rends bien compte que notre réaction était blessante. Mais j'ai pas confiance, et elles pourraient être dangereuses. »

« Je connais ton point de vue, te fatigues pas. Qu'est ce que tu voulais? »

« Ben justement, comme tu es le seul à qui il parle. Tu sais où est Kyo? Il est pas chez lui et ne répond pas quand je l'appelle. »

« Chez moi. Tiens... »

Le guitariste tendit le téléphone au chanteur, qui secouait la tête négativement. Mais Die le força à prendre le combiné et Kyo céda en bougonnant. Die quitta la pièce pour laisser Kyo seul. Le chanteur et le leader s'expliquèrent. Ils restèrent sur leurs positions, mais Kaoru concéda qu'il avait été un peu trop loin. Kyo s'excusa et accepta de pardonner en partie son ami. Quand ils raccrochèrent, la tension s'était quelque peu dissipée.

* * *

Fin du troisième chapitre.

J'ai bien avancé dans l'écriture de la fic. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres elle fera. Mais elle avance!

Par contre, ce chapitre est plus long que les deux précédents. Je pense que je tenterais de continuer à faire des chapitres d'une dizaine de pages. ;;

Vous en avez pensé quoi?

Biz

Kuro-chan


	4. Chapter 4 : Surprises

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 8/08/2006

**Genre:** Yaoi (entre autre) – Science fiction – Romance

**Disclaimer:** Dir en grey n'appartiennent qu'à eux-même. Clover, Mana, Oceane et Mari en revanche m'appartiennent (enfin si on peut dire... Puisque ce sont tout de même des personnages inspirés de personnes réelles! Moi et trois amies!)

**Note: **Et voilà un quatrième chapitre ! Ne vous réjouissez pas trop de la rapidité, ce n'est pas évident que je parvienne à garder le rythme ! Motivez-moi !

**Remerciements:** Merci à ma betâ-lectrice de prendre le temps de relire tout ce travail Et merci à Oci et Kyo-chan (non non tu n'auras pas le sama :p) pour leur soutien! Je vous aimeuhhh!

En tout cas bonne lecture! Et si ça vous plaît n'oubliez pas les reviews motivent et appellent à une suite rapide (non, non je ne suis pas adepte du chantage :p et non je ne me renouvèle pas non plus ! Oui je suis une feignasse ! C'est pour ça qu'il faut me booster un peu :p)

* * *

Chapitre 4: Surprises 

Un homme aux cheveux grisonnants, coupés ras, la cinquantaine, entra de son pas habituellement raide. Cet homme était le colonel Darmant. Il était froid, imperturbable et désagréable au possible. Mais on lui devait d'être compétent et de ne faire que de très rares erreurs de jugement.

« Soldats! »

La centaine de soldats, hommes et mutants qui occupaient la salle, se mit au garde à vous.

« Rompez! »

Il posa un important dossier sur le bureau de verre.

« Nous avons minutieusement étudié les récents évènements. Grâce en partie aux informations que vous avez pu recueillir. Nous avons fais des choix. »

D'une télécommande, il alluma un projecteur. L'écran blanc se couvrit d'une carte du monde et de différentes images montrant les atrocités de la guerre menée par les Anges, ainsi que les portraits des kidnappés. Le colonel fit un bref résumé des récents évènements. Il expliqua le but de Greed, les folies de sa fille.

«Nous avons constaté une forte concentration d'Anges dans les régions de Tokyo et de New-York. Les équipes américaines et japonaises réclament des renforts. 3 unités seront donc envoyées aux USA. Nous devons en garder 10 ici. Et 5 iront au Japon. Nous allons répartir les équipes. Comme d'habitude, une fois que votre équipe aura été affectée à la protection d'une des cibles, nous vous donnerons l'enveloppe habituelle. »

Le colonel fit une pause, pour boire une gorgée d'eau. Il éteignit l'écran. Au premier rang, devant lui, étaient installés les capitaines et lieutenants de chaque unité de son armée. Chacune d'elles comptait au minimum 4 individus – incorporant dans ce cas uniquement des mutants -, au maximum 15 –et comprenant au plus 5 humains-.

« Avant de débuter les affectations, capitaine Nofleur : avez-vous pu garder des contacts avec la cible dénommée Kyo, que vous avez rencontrée récemment? »

Oceane allait répondre quand Mana, lieutenant de son unité, lui prit le bras. Elle demanda l'autorisation au Colonel de prendre la parole.

« Lieutenant Lida? »

« Nous sommes toujours en contact avec Kyo. »

« Bien, vous serez donc envoyées à sa protection. »

Quand un sous-officier lui fit signe, le colonel ralluma l'écran.

« Bien, ce dernier élément pris en compte, vous recevrez vos affectations, ordres de missions par courrier dès demain. »

Le sous-officier hurla.

« GARDE A VOUS! »

Devant les soldats au garde-à-vous, le colonel quitta la salle.

« ROMPEZ! »

La salle immense s'emplit de chuchotements et de murmures. Clover et Mari, fulminant contre Mana, se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à leurs capitaine et lieutenant. Oceane, le visage fermé, semblait attendre les deux subalternes pour avoir une discussion avec Mana.

« C'est quoi, cette histoire ? Comment ça, nous avons des contacts avec Kyo ? »

« J'ai échangé quelques e-mails avec lui. »

« Ok… Mais pourquoi tu nous as proposé ? Ils ont été biens clairs, je crois, non ? Ils ne voulaient plus avoir à faire à nous ! Ils ne vont pas nous laisser les approcher… Et une mission de protection dans ces conditions c'est invivable ! »

Oceane commençait à hausser le ton.

« Ecoutez, c'est Kyo qu'on doit protéger, non ? Or, lui, il a rien contre nous ! Et puis je l'aime bien ! Je veux pas le laisser aux mains de quelqu'un d'autre… »

Clover regarda son amie froidement.

« Ils vont se comporter avec nous comme avec des bêtes féroces… ça ne me plaît pas du tout… Surtout pour une mission qui promet d'être si longue. »

« Désolée… »

Les trois filles étaient visiblement énervées, mais elles ne pouvaient plus reculer. La mission avait été acceptée. Elles jetèrent un dernier regard déçu sur leur amie puis se dispersèrent.

Profondément énervée par la réaction qu'elle jugeait extrême de ses amies, Mana rentra chez elle rapidement et se mit devant son ordinateur pour se changer les idées. Dans un mail, Kyo lui expliquait qu'il avait tenté d'aborder le sujet des « mutants » avec Kaoru, sans succès. Il s'excusait encore. Mana profita de l'occasion pour demander des places de concert et des pass pour les back stages en guise de pardon. C'était le meilleur moyen pour reprendre contact avec eux. Satisfaite, Mana se sentait un peu plus sereine.

------------

Dans l'avion, Mana pouvait sentir la tension, mais elle savait que ses amies ne lui en voulaient plus vraiment. Elle-même appréhendait énormément de revoir les garçons. Leur réaction n'était malheureusement pas exceptionnelle. Elles ne comptaient plus les amis qu'elles avaient perdus lorsqu'elles avaient dû révéler leur nature. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Ça faisait toujours mal d'être rejeté, mais c'était encore pire de devoir s'accrocher.

Le vol était long. Mana dessinait. Oceane lisait en caressant distraitement les cheveux de son amante, qui avait posée la tête sur ses genoux, espérant se reposer un peu. Clover écoutait des mp3 en somnolant. Elles ne dormirent pas vraiment.

Dans l'aéroport bondé, les filles trouvèrent rapidement leur chemin vers le métro. Chaque unité se devait de maîtriser plusieurs langues. L'équipe 707 avait le japonais à son répertoire. Oceane sortit de l'enveloppe kraft qui lui avait été fournie quatre trousseaux de clés. Les instructions stipulaient que deux planques avaient été choisies pour qu'elles puissent loger à Tokyo. La répartition se fit naturellement. Oceane et Mari prenaient la planque possédant une chambre, située près du logement de Kyo. L'appartement assigné à Mana et Clover était situé près du lieu de travail du chanteur.

------------

Mari et Oceane s'installèrent avec soulagement dans le futon du salon.

« J'en peux plus ! »

Oceane sourit et s'installa derrière la jeune femme ; elle massa doucement ses épaules. Elle déposa quelques baisers amoureux dans son cou.

« Tu devrais aller prendre un bain, ça te ferait du bien. Je vais aller faire quelques courses et préparer à manger. »

« Hm… J'aurais préféré que tu viennes avec moi… »

Mari se retourna pour embrasser son amante.

« La prochaine fois. »

Elles restèrent encore un moment dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Puis Oceane se décida à se lever.

------------

Clover et Mana sortirent ensemble faire des courses. Elles avaient mémorisé le plan fourni par l'organisation et repéraient maintenant les lieux par rapport aux indications fournies ; Ici une sortie de secours, là une impasse, plus loin des égouts. Elles s'assuraient de l'absence de travaux ou autre modification des lieux. Tout ce qu'elles voyaient était méthodiquement mémorisé. Elles terminèrent par le combini qu'elles choisirent pour faire leurs achats, où Mana mit fin à l'inspection.

« Tout est ok. »

Tandis que Clover préparait le dîner, Mana s'attela à son boulot de Lieutenant. Elle brancha l'ordinateur portable sur Internet, envoya un rapport rapide à l'organisation sur l'état des lieux, puis elle consulta ses mails personnels ; elle lu en priorité celui de Kyo. Leur premier concert étant le lendemain, Kyo voulait la voir ce soir pour lui donner les places de concert. Il lui avait laissé son numéro de portable.

« Clover ? Ça te dit de sortir ce soir ? »

Elles étaient en mission, une sortie n'était pas vraiment admise. Et elles étaient épuisées. Mais rencontrer Kyo faisait partie de la mission.

« Pourquoi ? J'avoue que je suis un peu fatiguée. »

« J'ai un rendez-vous avec la cible. »

Elle le nomma ainsi pour faire comprendre à Clover que c'était la mission et que, par conséquent, elle ne lui laissait pas le choix. Un froid s'installa.

« Prévoit-on une attaque ? »

« Arme blanche, ça suffira. »

Clover hocha la tête. Elle servit le repas. Les deux filles mangèrent rapidement dans un silence tenace. Puis Clover s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. Elle sortit un sac du double fond de son placard et choisit soigneusement une arme. Puis elle enfila des vêtements de circonstance. Un jean classique et usé, une paire de rangers et un t-shirt blanc. La jeune femme cultivait son style androgyne. L'avantage du t-shirt pas trop moulant était qu'on pouvait facilement y dissimuler une arme blanche. Elle passa une longue mitaine en cuir noir pour dissimuler la cicatrice laissée par Envy. Elle acheva la panoplie en enfonçant une casquette sur sa tête.

Mana appela Kyo, qui lui indiqua le lieu où le rejoindre. Elle portait un haut rouge sombre légèrement décolleté. A 20h30 précise les deux jeunes femmes étaient dans la rue et se dirigeaient vers un métro pour rejoindre le bar recommandé par le chanteur.

------------

Kyo n'était pas venu seul, il était accompagné du guitariste aux cheveux rouges. Il s'étonna de voir Mana arriver avec Clover.

« Je croyais que les autres n'étaient pas au courant... »

Clover regarda Mana de travers, et répondit au chanteur sur un ton un peu sarcastique.

« Tu ne connais pas encore bien Mana… Elle aime beaucoup les surprises, surtout celles qui ne font pas plaisir… »

Mana lui jeta un regard noir. Die fit signe au serveur. Un silence gêné s'installa. Clover se cachait sous sa casquette. Mana soupira.

« Clo', tu veux bien arrêter de faire la gueule ? »

« Mon lieutenant, ça parait difficile mais si c'est un ordre, je l'exécuterai. »

« Mais tu es complètement tarée ? Ça va pas, non ? »

Clover retira sa casquette pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans celui de son amie.

« J'essaie simplement de te faire comprendre que je n'aime pas jouer au petit soldat. Je ne suis pas militaire par conviction. Je n'accepte de l'être que sous tes ordres et ceux d'Oci! Tu es mon supérieur hiérarchique seulement parce que tu es d'abord mon amie! Si tu joues encore à ça avec moi, je n'hésiterai pas à donner ma démission! »

Mana la regarda, gênée.

« On en reparlera tout à l'heure, s'il te plaît. »

Die croisa le regard de Clover et éclata de rire.

« Putain, si elle est aussi tyrannique que Kao, tu as pas de chance ! Bon, vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Jus de fruit ? Apparemment vous êtes en service… »

« Non, là j'aurais besoin de quelque chose de fort. Je vais prendre une vodka-caramel… »

« Une quoi ? »

« Euh… de la vodka avec du sirop de caramel… »

« Vous êtes bizarres, vous, les occidentaux. »

Le serveur s'approcha de la table pour prendre les commandes ; les filles lui expliquèrent ce qu'elles désiraient et Die réclama la même chose pour goûter.

L'atmosphère se détendit. Clover et Mana se sentaient à l'aise avec les deux garçons. Die n'était finalement pas le garçon indifférent qu'il avait laissé paraître lors de leur première rencontre. Il n'arrêtait pas de taquiner Kyo et à mesure que la soirée avançait et qu'il gagnait la confiance des jeunes femmes, il s'attaqua à elles aussi.

En fin de soirée, Kyo donna à Mana les quatre places de concert et s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir fournir de pass', pour lesquels il devait rendre des comptes. La jeune femme lui expliqua qu'ils ne leurs étaient pas indispensables. Elles se débrouilleraient sans, elles devaient absolument parler avec eux. Elle acheva sur un ton grave et désolé, avec peut-être une pointe de tristesse aussi.

« En réalité, notre mission vous concerne de très près. Je suis désolée. On vous expliquera après le concert. »

Tout à coup, les deux jeunes femmes sentirent un poids peser sur leurs épaules. L'espace de quelques heures elles avaient passé une soirée agréable avec des amis. Elles avaient oublié le danger encouru par le chanteur et leur mission.

------------

Le téléphone la réveilla. Il était à peine 7 h du matin. Lorsqu'Oceane prit la communication, elle ne fut pas surprise d'entendre la voix du chef local de l'organisation. Elles avaient rendez-vous le matin même à 9h au QG de Tokyo.

Elle soupira ; cela leur laissait peu de temps pour se préparer. Elle prévint aussitôt Mana et Clover. Puis elle réveilla tendrement son amante.

A 9h elles étaient dans le bureau du commandant de la cellule de Tokyo.

« Bonjour, mesdemoiselles. Avez-vous fais bon voyage? »

« Très bien, merci. »

« Je suis navré de n'avoir pu envoyer des hommes pour vous accueillir à l'aéroport, mais nous sommes actuellement en sous-effectif. »

« Il n'y aucun problème, commandant. »

« Je souhaitais vous faire visiter nos locaux, puisque vous aurez besoin d'y venir régulièrement. J'ai noté que vous aviez accès à toutes les armes dont nous disposons. Vous pouvez aussi prétendre à tous matériels et fournitures qui vous seront nécessaires, ainsi que des véhicules… »

L'homme avait la quarantaine. Il leur parlait avec un respect démesuré, et crainte; comme si elles étaient des déesses. Si elles ne l'avaient pas déjà compris, elles en étaient maintenant certaines : il était humain. Elles n'écoutaient plus son discours rébarbatif. Elles savaient déjà tout ce qu'il leur disait, des formalités, des choses sans intérêt. Enfin, il leur fournit leurs badges d'accès au bâtiment. Aucune restriction, elles avaient accès à toutes les pièces du QG. Elles repassèrent par la salle d'armes, puis par les garages. Elles avaient besoin de véhicules. Elles empruntèrent une voiture et une moto pour Envy. Cette dernière serait plus pratique pour circuler dans Tokyo rapidement. Elles quittèrent le QG vers 13h. Elles s'arrêtèrent pour manger un sandwich. Oceane en profita pour demander des détails sur la soirée de la veille.

« Alors, vous avez récupéré les billets et les pass ? »

« Pas de pass, mais on a des billets. »

« Bon, c'est toujours ça. Mari, on comptera sur toi pour entrer en back stage. Bien, allons faire un tour de repérage tout de suite à la salle. »

« Mais ça va être bondé de monde à cette heure… »

« Tant mieux nous passerons inaperçu. »

------------

Quand elles arrivèrent devant la salle, les quatre jeunes femmes furent impressionnées. Elles ne pensaient pas voir autant de jeunes filles, et déjà hystériques. Elles firent le tour du bâtiment, repérant toutes les issues, observant attentivement la disposition des lieux. Quand Oceane fut satisfaite, elle réunit ses trois amies.

« Bien, c'est pas la peine d'essayer, on ne pourra pas entrer à l'intérieur. Je vais me procurer un plan de la salle que je vous transmettrai par internet. On se rejoint ici dans trois heures. »

------------

Oceane avait enfilé une magnifique robe noire, qui se composait de deux morceaux de tissu; les parties avant et arrière s'attachaient seulement par des épingles à nourrice le long de ses bras et de son corps. La dernière attache arrivait en haut des cuisses, ce qui laissait paraître ses longues jambes. Elle avait achevé la tenue avec des bas en résille à porte jarretelle et des bottes noires.

« Mari ? Tu es prête ? »

Mari fignolait sa tenue ; elle avait opté pour une tenue Goth Loli. Elle terminait son maquillage.

« Non. Tu me coiffes s'il te plaît ? »

« On se coiffera là-bas. »

Elles montèrent en voiture et filèrent en direction de la salle de concert. Elles ne mirent pas longtemps à retrouver leurs deux amies. Il n'y avait qu'une personne capable de porter une casquette dans un moment pareil. Oceane gémit.

« Imoto-chan, tu aurais pu faire un effort, quand même ! »

« J'ai fais un gros effort, j'ai mis un t-shirt noir presque moulant et un pantalon en cuir ! Et tu as vu mes chaussures ? »

Oceane baissa la tête ; elle avait mis des docs classiques noirs dont elle avait remplacé les lacets par des rubans, l'un rouge vif et l'autre violet.

« C'est les filles qui mettent des rubans! »

Oceane soupira.

« Tu es vraiment désespérante… »

Clover haussa les épaules. Les portes s'ouvraient.

Mana retira son manteau pour le poser avec son sac et son casque aux vestiaires, dévoilant ainsi sa tenue. Elle portait une jupe short noire, avec des bas rayés rouges et noirs et des docs hautes. En haut, elle avait mis un cache-cœur noir transparent sur un débardeur.

------------

« Clo', tu restes dans le fond pour garder un œil sur chacune d'entre nous. Mari-chan tu te faufiles devant. Mana tu te mets sur la gauche, je prends la droite. On se rejoint près de Clover à la fin du concert. »

Les filles prirent leurs positions. Elles étaient tendues. Elles craignaient une attaque. Mais malgré elles, lorsque le concert commença, elles ne purent s'empêcher de se prendre au jeu. Mari pleura devant Kyo. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi près, aussi magnifique. Il l'avait tout de suite vue au premier rang et se permit de lui faire un petit show personnel en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Oceane ne quittait pas le batteur des yeux. Elle avait consciemment placé Mana sur la gauche pour qu'elle profite au maximum de Kaoru. Clover était peut-être la plus lésée dans l'histoire, mais elle devait en laisser une en arrière ; de plus, elle avait passé la soirée avec Die la veille.

Mana était en transe devant le guitariste charismatique. Il ne sembla pas la remarquer ; pourtant elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Elle se remémora les paroles et gestes que le guitariste avait eu vis à vis d'elles ; la joie du concert était teintée d'amertume.

Die savait que les quatre filles étaient dans la pièce ; il tenta de les repérer. Il vit rapidement Mari au premier rang, dont Kyo s'occupait très bien, comme il pu le constater. Il ne trouva pas Mana et Oceane, qui devaient être bien dissimulées dans la foule. Par contre il repéra facilement Clover, avec sa casquette, adossée contre le mur dans le fond de la petite salle. Heureusement qu'ils ne jouaient pas au Dôme, ce soir.

Clover ne pouvait détacher son regard de Die.

_Tu es en train de tomber amoureuse ?_

_Raconte pas de conneries !_

_Je suis sérieux._

_S'il te plaît, Envy, pas ce soir…_

Envy se tut. Mais l'angoisse persistait. Il avait peur de ce garçon. Elle s'attachait trop à lui. Envy savait ce qu'il était et pourtant il n'avait pu s'empêcher de tomber amoureux d'elle. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais la rendre heureuse. Il était jaloux. Jaloux de voir ce garçon la regarder avec tant de gentillesse. Ce garçon qui la faisait rire. Ce garçon qui était si séduisant. Mais il la comprenait. Lui-même était déstabilisé face à lui.

Clover s'assit sur ses talons en attendant ses amies. Oceane la rejoignit la première et l'interrogea du regard.

« Rien à signaler, de mon côté. »

« Moi non plus. »

Mana et Mari revenaient ensemble en discutant, surexcitées, du concert. Mari pleurait de bonheur dans les bras de Mana.

« A un moment, il a dansé que pour moi ! »

Clover les regarda.

« Ca va, les filles… Revenez sur terre, on va les voir d'ici une demi-heure. Attention, y'a un videur qui approche… »

Immédiatement, oubliant le concert qu'elles venaient de vivre, les quatre jeunes femmes reprirent leur mission qui, en cet instant, consistait simplement à se fondre dans la masse ; les jeunes femmes étaient des professionnelles de l'infiltration, passer inaperçu, jouer un rôle, c'était un jeu d'enfant pour elles.

« Mesdemoiselles, veuillez rejoindre la sortie, s'il vous plaît. »

Mari se tourna vers l'homme.

« Pardon, mais nous avons des pass pour les back stage, nous ne savons pas où nous devons nous rendre. »

« Ah, suivez-moi. »

Le videur les conduisit dans une salle où attendaient déjà une dizaine de fans surexcités. Il n'était pas trop difficile pour Mari de maintenir l'illusion. Dès qu'une personne semblait les regarder avec suspicion, elle agissait de son regard et d'un petit sourire d'ange pour qu'elle arrête de se poser des questions. Au bout d'une demi-heure d'attente, on les informa qu'elles pourraient venir par groupes de 4 et qu'elles avaient 5 minutes. On leur demanda de se mettre en file indienne. Oceane et ses amies se mirent volontairement en queue de file.

Au bout de presque trente autres minutes d'attente, les garçons ayant apparemment demandé une ou deux pauses, elles purent entrer dans la pièce. Mari évacua les membres du staff d'un battement de cil. Toshiya et Kaoru protestèrent vainement, personne ne les entendit. Kyo leur demanda de se calmer.

« Bonsoir. Désolées d'arriver ainsi sans prévenir. Mais vous n'auriez jamais voulu nous rencontrer si on vous l'avait demandé gentiment. Et c'est une urgence. »

Kaoru allait protester mais effectivement, elles avaient raison, jamais il n'aurait accepté. Il s'assit sur une chaise.

« Bien, qu'y a-t-il de si urgent ? »

Shinya regardait les jeunes femmes, intrigué ; il avait un vague souvenir d'elles mais rien de très précis. Oceane croisa son regard et lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Puis elle raconta aux garçons la guerre qui se menait entre l'Organisation et les Anges du Renouveau. Elle espérait qu'ils comprendraient qu'elles étaient du bon côté.

« Aujourd'hui, nous sommes ici en mission. Une mission qui vous concerne. Je dois d'abord vous parler de Claudia. Fille adoptive de Greed, le chef des Anges, elle a aujourd'hui entamé une collection. Elle collectionne les beaux mecs connus. Elle… elle est aussi le clone de Mari. Je pense qu'il est important que vous le sachiez. »

Elle fit une pause, laissant le temps aux garçons de bien comprendre ses paroles.

« Kyo est sur sa liste… Elle va donc chercher à le faire capturer par des hommes de son père. Qui n'hésiterons pas à tuer tous les humains qui l'entourent. Vous êtes donc tous en danger... »

Kaoru resta un moment abasourdi.

« Vous vous foutez de nous ? »

Clover regarda le leader.

« Non. Et je crois que vous en avez eu la preuve… Malheureusement. »

Oceane reprit.

« Vous devez nous faire confiance. »

Kyo se plaça à côté des filles.

« Kaoru, elles nous ont déjà sauvé, elles ont sauvé Shinya. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas leur faire confiance ? »

« On ne les connaît même pas ! »

« Et bien apprenons ! »

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je suis désolé. »

La discussion ne semblant mener nul part, Envy décida d'intervenir. Ce qui surprit les cinq garçons qui venaient d'entendre Clover. La voix était totalement différente, beaucoup plus grave. Son regard avait changé, donnant l'impression que ses yeux étaient plus sombres. La jeune femme était tellement androgyne qu'ils croyaient maintenant parler à un homme.

« Qu'est ce que vous nous reprochez, exactement ? D'être ce que nous sommes ? Si nous avions pu choisir, nous aurions préféré être des humains et vivre une vie normale. Jouer les super héros, susciter de la peur autour de nous n'est pas vraiment agréable. Notre condition de mutants, nous la subissons, nous ne l'avons pas choisie ! Maintenant, si vous estimez que vous n'avez pas besoin de nous, soit ! Mais réfléchissez bien ! Souvenez-vous des adversaires que nous avons rencontrés l'autre fois. De simples gardes du corps, de simples humains, se feraient tuer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire… Cette mission, on ne l'a pas choisie, elle nous a été imposée ! Laisse-nous faire notre boulot ! Nous le ferons avec ou sans ton accord, de toute façon ! »

Kaoru resta stupéfait. Les arguments avaient fais mouche. Il n'avait effectivement rien à leur reprocher, il avait juste peur de l'inconnu. Mais elles étaient sûrement plus à même que n'importe qui de les protéger. Die posa la main sur l'épaule du leader.

« Kao, on n'a pas le choix, hein ? Ecoute, je te propose qu'on fasse un essai. Si on ne s'entend pas avec elles… hm et lui… On demandera à les faire remplacer… Mais je crois pas que les mutants nous lâcherons la grappe comme ça. Alors autant faire avec eux. On a pas mal discuté avec Clover et Mana hier soir… Ils ont été élevés avec les humains comme très peu d'autres mutants… Donc y'a de fortes chances que ce soit avec eux qu'on soit les plus à l'aise… »

Le leader soupira.

« Ok, vous avez gagné. »

Die sourit aux mutants et ajouta.

« Au fait, Envy, on avait dis pas plus de 4 à la fois ! »

Il adressa un clin d'œil au jeune homme, qui rougit et laissa aussitôt la place à Clover ; elle poussa un cri de surprise.

« Putain, Envy, fait pas ça aussi brusquement ! J'ai failli perdre l'équilibre ! »

* * *

Voilà fini ! Vous en pensez quoi ? Les choses commencent à se préciser Review please ! 

Kuro-chan


	5. Chapter 5 : On se dévoile

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 20/08/2006

**Genre:** Yaoi (entre autre) – Science fiction – Romance

**Disclaimer:** Dir en grey n'appartiennent qu'à eux-même. Clover, Mana, Oceane et Mari en revanche m'appartiennent (enfin si on peut dire... Puisque ce sont tout de même des personnages inspirés de personnes réelles! Moi et trois amies!). On est au 5è chapitre et je me rends compte que je ne parle même pas ici d'Envy… Donc… Envy est à moi ça fait plaisir tiens !

**Note: **Et voilà le cinquième chapitre ! ça va 12 jours depuis le précédent c'est raisonnable… Enfin, j'espère ! Je me suis organisée pour les prochains chapitres… J'espère donc pouvoir maintenir un rythme de 15 jours max entre deux chap' avant la rentrée… A la rentrée je me laisserai une marge d'un mois ! Désolée mais c'est obligé ; (N'hésitez pas à me harceler de messages si je dépasse les délais fixés ;)

**Remerciements:** Merci à ma betâ-lectrice de prendre le temps de relire tout ce travail Et merci à Oci et Kyo-chan (non non tu n'auras pas le sama :p) pour leur soutien! Je vous aimeuhhh!

En tout cas bonne lecture! Et si ça vous plaît n'oubliez pas les reviews motivent et appellent à une suite rapide Toi aussi nê-chan tu as le droit de laissé des reviews ! Steplé !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 5: On se dévoile…

Le lendemain à 9h, les filles rejoignirent les 5 garçons à leur local de répétition. Elles souhaitaient inspecter les lieux. Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la pièce, elles observèrent tout attentivement, la pièce et ses sorties. Elles n'adressèrent pas un mot aux garçons, regardant d'un œil expert chaque recoin. Oceane se dirigea vers la porte de secours qui donnait sur l'extérieur.

« Pourquoi cette porte est-elle condamnée ? Il n'y a qu'une issue, ici… Les bouches d'aération sont trop étroites et les fenêtres inexistantes. »

Kaoru haussa les épaules. Il avoua ne s'en être jamais préoccupé. Mana fut envoyée à l'extérieur pour voir ce qui bloquait la sortie. Une minute plus tard, le téléphone d'Oceane sonnait.

« Alors ? »

« Eh bien… La porte est fermée par une chaîne et un cadenas… Et il y a de grosses bennes à ordures devant… Je ne pourrais pas les déplacer seule. »

Oceane soupira. Elle hallucinait, les gens avaient vraiment aucune conscience de l'intérêt des sorties de secours ?

« Bien, je t'envoie quelqu'un. »

Elle raccrocha et fit le topo aux garçons.

« Mana ne pourra pas les déplacer seule. »

« On peut lui donner un coup de main ? »

« Je crois pas que vous pourrez faire grand-chose. Clo ' ? On va avoir besoin d'Envy. »

« Oui, j'avais compris. »

Envy se dirigeait déjà vers la porte. A l'extérieur, il se plaça face aux lourdes bennes et se concentra. Celle qui gênait l'accès se souleva légèrement et se déplaça sur le côté. La porte libérée, Envy la reposa sur le sol avec douceur. Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front ; il sourit à Mana.

« Un jeu d'enfant ! A toi, maintenant ! »

Elle avait déjà sorti son sabre ; d'un coup habile et sûr elle brisa le cadenas. Quand ils eurent rejoint les autres à l'intérieur, Mana ouvrit cette fois la porte facilement.

« Je pense que la benne ne sera pas bougée… Mais dans le doute, il faudra faire la vérification régulièrement... »

Les gestes de Clover étaient biens plus masculin. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que le parasite était un homme. Si ce n'était le léger renflement au niveau de la poitrine on aurait vraiment cru avoir à faire à un homme. Envy s'appuya sur le bord d'une table, les bras croisés.

Oceane expliqua aux garçons comment ils souhaitaient procéder pour la protection du chanteur.

« Nous fonctionnons principalement par groupes de deux. A Tokyo, nous effectueront des patrouilles près du domicile de Kyo lorsqu'il y sera. Lors de la tournée, nous logerons dans le même hôtel que vous. Dans la journée, quoiqu'il fasse, nous resterons à proximité de Kyo. Vous autres, vous ne risquez pas grand-chose si Kyo n'est pas dans les parages, vous serez donc libres. »

Le pauvre Kyo devrait se faire à l'idée de n'avoir plus beaucoup d'intimité. Mari regarda son amante.

« Dis, l'est bien beau ton programme mais je crois que tu as oublié un détail… C'est quand qu'on se repose ? »

Oceane la regarda en soupirant.

« Quand la mission sera terminée. »

« Euh… Tu veux dire qu'on est au Japon… Et qu'on ne pourra pas en profiter ? »

« Tu as tout compris ! Oh ! Et la mission est pour l'instant à durée indéterminée… »

Mari gémit.

« Noon ! J'aime pas cette mission ! On a eu à peine une semaine de repos ! »

« Si tu veux démissionner, envoie un courrier à l'état major. Pour l'instant, tu n'as pas le choix… Désolée. Ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi mais nous sommes en guerre. »

Mari craqua.

« Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de cette guerre ! J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi ! De m'amuser, d'aller au ciné ! Je… Je veux dormir tranquille ! »

Oceane s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre tendrement dans ses bras. Elle connaissait les angoisses et les cauchemars de la jeune femme par cœur. Elle dormait peu. Et lorsqu'elle y parvenait, c'était pour rencontrer Claudia dans ses rêves, qui la torturait.

« Mari, calme-toi s'il te plaît… Même sans cette mission… Claudia ne te laisserait pas de répit… Tu le sais… »

Mari sanglota un moment dans les bras de son amante. Oceane surprit le regard inquiet de Kaoru. Elle devait jouer franc jeu avec eux. Quand Mari fut calmée, elle reprit, en s'adressant plus particulièrement au leader.

« Je crois que vous vous posez certaines questions à notre sujet. On répondra du mieux qu'on pourra. Dans la mesure où ce n'est pas trop personnel… Je vais commencer par vous parler de nous. »

Elle sentit aussitôt Envy et Mari se crisper. Mana, elle, semblait ne pas vraiment se soucier de ce que la jeune femme pourrait dire. Elle tenta de faire abstraction de leurs regards angoissés.

« Je suis Oceane Nofleur, capitaine de l'unité 707, ici présente. Je suis une mutante de la catégorie dite des 'volant'. Je peux prendre deux formes physiques, celle que vous voyez et la seconde, qui me permet de voler. Des lames tranchantes en cartilage apparaissent sur mes avant-bras. Je combats au corps à corps. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir lié à des capacités psychiques particulières. Seulement, comme tout mutant, tous mes sens sont surdéveloppés.

Mana Lida est lieutenant de notre unité. Elle possède un sabre, qu'elle extrait de son bras droit. Tout comme moi, elle combat au corps à corps et n'a aucune capacité psychique particulière.

Mari Tessier, soldat de première catégorie, a un pouvoir qui lui permet de voir au-delà des choses. Ses yeux changent et lui permettent d'avoir une vision surdéveloppée ou d'hypnotiser les gens. Mais ce pouvoir est beaucoup moins efficace sur un mutant. Claudia possède évidemment exactement les mêmes pouvoirs. Le plus gênant est qu'une sorte de lien s'est tissé entre elles. Il arrive, de plus en plus fréquemment, qu'elles partagent leurs rêves… ou plutôt leurs cauchemars. Claudia influe sur les rêves de Mari et lui fait faire des cauchemars atroces… Elle dort donc très peu… Et est assez nerveuse.

Enfin, Envy et Clover ; ils sont soldats de première catégorie. Deux dans le même corps, en réalité, ils ne font qu'un… Je sais, c'est compliqué… Mais je les connais depuis des années et ils finissent par se confondre. Ils ont donc des pouvoirs psychiques que vous connaissez : la capacité de se rendre inconsistant ainsi que tout ce qu'ils touchent, et la télékinésie. Cette dernière est utilisable seulement par Envy et à très faible dose… Sinon il pourrait causer des dommages irréversibles à leur corps. En gros, Clover ne peut utiliser que des pouvoirs qui ne risqueront pas d'endommager leur corps, à l'inverse d'Envy dont, d'ailleurs, nous ne connaissons pas les capacités réelles.

Je crois que vous ai dis l'essentiel… des questions ? »

Envy, qui avait un instinct particulièrement aiguisé, prit la parole sur un ton grave. Il ne bougea pas mais il était à l'affût.

« Un mutant approche… »

Oceane hocha la tête et fit signe à Mari et Mana d'aller dans la direction indiquée par Envy.

« Les garçons, rassemblez-vous. Envy tiens-toi prêt ! »

Envy se rapprocha des musiciens et murmura.

« En cas de problème, à mon signal vous ferez la même chose que la dernière fois. »

« Envy ? Est-ce que tu ressens de l'hostilité ? »

Envy haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas… Il a l'air… Puissant, je pense qu'il contrôle parfaitement son aura. Impossible de savoir. »

Mari et Mana revinrent accompagnées d'un mutant, que les jeunes filles connaissaient bien.

« Salut les filles ! Ça va, stressez pas, c'est que moi ! Je suis en rade de taf aujourd'hui, alors je viens vous faire un petit coucou ! »

Envy regarda le jeune homme s'approcher et lui faire un clin d'œil.

_Oh non ! Pas lui ! Clo', reprend ta place s'il te plaît !_

_Ah non ! C'est à toi de t'en occuper, je le supporte pas plus que toi !_

_Mais c'est avec toi qu'il veut coucher !_

_Je te rappelle que s'il couche avec moi, il couche avec toi !_

Cette idée lui donnait envie de vomir. Il gémit en reculant doucement vers le fond de la pièce.

« Quelle poisse ! »

Shinya, étonné, regarda Envy qui semblait vouloir se dissimuler dans le groupe des musiciens.

« Salut, Clo', comment vas-tu ? Dis donc, il paraît que tu étais en vacances, tu aurais pu m'appeler ! On aurait pu se faire un resto ou un ciné… Un dîner en tête à tête chez moi… Je te l'ai déjà dis, je suis très bon cuisiner. »

Il s'approcha suffisamment d'Envy pour prendre son bras bandé. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir. Les cinq musiciens regardaient la scène en pouffant. Il était évident que le nouvel arrivant draguait Clover. Mais l'attirance semblait loin d'être réciproque.

« Eric. »

Le jeune homme soupira quand il comprit qu'il avait à faire à Envy.

« Je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute tous les deux… Clo' n'a aucunement l'intention de sortir avec toi. »

Il posa sa main libre sur la gorge du jeune homme.

« Si tu oses toucher ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux… »

Il offrit un sourire mauvais au jeune homme.

« Je ne veux plus te voir tourner autour d'elle, c'est bien compris ? Elle m'appartient ! »

Eric ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Pff ! Et comment crois-tu pouvoir la satisfaire, pauvre larve ? »

Les yeux d'Envy jetèrent des éclairs ; il propulsa le jeune homme à travers la pièce.

« Tu vas me le payer ! »

Il allait s'avancer vers le jeune homme quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Envy, le regard toujours plein de fureur, leva la tête pour voir Die. Le guitariste semblait tout aussi énervé. Il regardait froidement le pauvre Eric effrayé.

« Laisse tomber, il n'en vaut pas la peine… Si tu te laisses entraîner par ta rage, tu pourrais te blesser… tu saignes du nez… »

Envy surpris, se frotta le nez du dos de la main pour constater que le guitariste disait vrai. Il baissa la tête et abandonna l'idée de réduire Eric en bouilli, mais sa fureur ne s'était pas dissipée. Die, les mains dans les poches, le regard glacial, s'avança vers le mutant toujours recroquevillé à terre. Il se pencha à son oreille et murmura quelque chose. Personne ne su quoi, mais le garçon se leva et partit sans demander son reste. Oceane laissa passer quelques minutes avant de s'adresser à Envy.

« Envy ! Tu manques de contrôle ! J'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus ! »

Envy ne répondit pas, mais se renferma sur lui-même sans dire un mot. Die avait compris que ce qui liait Clover et Envy était plus qu'un simple lien de cohabitation. Il pouvait comprendre à quel point il devait en souffrir. Clover ne dit rien, elle savait depuis longtemps ce qu'éprouvait Envy pour elle ; d'ailleurs, elle-même était très attachée à lui. Mana s'approcha de lui, avec un sourire apaisant. Elle lui tendit un mouchoir.

« Envy… Tu t'es grave grillé, là… »

&&&&&&&&&

Pour mettre tout le monde à l'aise et faire plus ample connaissance, Kyo décréta que les neuf jeunes gens iraient passer la soirée dans un endroit agréable. Kyo, Oceane et Mari arrivèrent les premiers, le 202 étant près de l'appartement du chanteur ; ils attendirent les autres devant l'entrée. Toshiya et Shinya les rejoignirent peu de temps après. Envy et Mana arrivèrent les derniers. Envy gara la moto et l'attacha. Toshiya s'approcha de l'engin, émerveillé. Die observa les deux mutants ; la tenue de motard tout en cuire était très seyante sur Envy.

Kyo obligea Kaoru et Toshiya à s'assoir à côté d'au moins un des occidentaux. Ils s'étaient tous les neufs serrés dans un coin avec canapé.

Kaoru était installé sur une banquette entre Kyo et Mana. Envy était assis en bout de banquette, à côté du chanteur. Mari était assise en face de Mana, et Oceane à ses côtés. Toshiya se retrouvait coincé entre cette dernière et son amant. Die avait choisit la place la moins serrée : une chaise au bout de la table.

« Kao, je suis désolée… Mais euh… Faut grave que j'aille aux toilettes, là… »

« Ah tu fais chier ! Faut que je bouge ! »

Il esquissa un sourire un peu crispé et passa le mot à Kyo et Envy, qui se levèrent pour laisser la jeune fille passer. Quand elle revint, Envy se releva pour la laisser passer mais Kyo, qui parlait avec le leader, ne l'avait pas remarquée. La jeune fille prit donc l'option de s'assoir à côté d'Envy. Elle posa son bras sur le dos du chanteur, qui s'était penché vers Kaoru, pour passer sa tête au dessus de son épaule et demander à Kaoru de lui donner son verre.

Le leader la regarda froidement en sifflant entre ses dents.

« Je préfère autant que tu évites de le toucher avec ta main droite ! »

La jeune fille resta un moment stupéfaite puis, piquée au vif, elle fit signe à Kyo de se pousser. Elle attrapa Kaoru par le bras, et l'entraîna en dehors de la table. Sans le lâcher, elle l'invectiva.

« Je te pensais franchement pas aussi con ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Nous sommes nés mutants ! Ce qui signifie que nous avons appris à maîtriser nos pouvoirs comme nous avons appris à marcher ! Comme si tu allais donner un coup de pied par erreur ! Mon sabre ne sort que si je le veux ! Il demande beaucoup d'énergie. Je le contrôle parfaitement ! Tu crois franchement que nos supérieurs nous auraient envoyés pour vous protéger s'ils n'avaient pas confiance en nous ? Si nous étions dangereux pour nous-mêmes et pour autrui, jamais ils nous auraient envoyés pour une mission de protection rapprochée ! C'est logique, non ! Réfléchis et laisse-nous faire notre boulot ! »

Elle se détourna, lâcha le bras du jeune homme, sur lequel sa main avait laissé une marque rouge. Soulagée, elle retourna s'assoir en face de Mari. Kaoru resta un moment debout, puis Kyo le poussa à sa place à côté de Mana. Le leader resta un moment silencieux, avant de s'adresser à Mana, qui le regarda comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

« Excuse-moi. J'ai toujours un peu de mal à me faire à l'idée que vous êtes des mutants. »

Mana le regarda, un voile triste dans le regard, elle lui murmura.

« Peut-être qu'un jour on t'expliquera… »

&&

Le leader de Dir En Grey se trouvait face à Oceane. Il appréciait la rigueur de la jeune fille. Mari semblait fatiguée et somnolait sur l'épaule de son amante. Kaoru, Oceane et Mana parlèrent un moment 'boulot'. Puis, après quelques verres, la discussion se détourna. Oceane prit le partit de dérider Toshiya et de discuter avec Shinya. Mana était partie dans un débat très intéressant sur la cuisine française, algérienne et japonaise avec Kaoru, grand amateur gastronomique. Elle parvint même à faire rire le leader.

Envy commençait à se sentir à l'aise avec Kyo et Die. Il parvenait même à dissimuler la gêne et le trouble que la présence du guitariste à ses côtés engendrait. La table était tellement étroite qu'inévitablement leurs genoux et leurs jambes se frôlaient sous la table, électrisant à chaque fois le mutant.

Les trois jeunes hommes discutaient de choses sans importances. Le chanteur ne semblait pas vouloir se décider à poser à Envy les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

« Kyo, arrête de tourner autour du pot, ça m'énerve… »

Le chanteur sursauta.

« Nani ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Vas-y… Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? Je suis de bonne humeur… Et dans un bon jour. Je ne dis pas que je répondrai à toutes tes questions, mais je ferais des efforts. »

_Envy ! Ça va pas ? Arrête ça tout de suite ! Fais-moi revenir !_

Envy avait en réalité envie de tester Die, voir ses réactions quand il connaîtrait petit à petit les vérités sur lui et Clover.

« Quand tu prends le contrôle du corps de Clover… Elle est consciente ? »

« Oui, parfaitement consciente… Et dans le cas inverse aussi. Elle est d'ailleurs tellement consciente qu'elle est en train de me hurler que je suis taré d'accepter de te répondre ! »

« Oh… ça doit être désagréable d'avoir des sortes de voix dans la tête… »

« Non… On a appris à composer et vivre ensemble. »

« Mais… Comment vous faites pour changer les rôles ? Je veux dire… Elle peut reprendre sa place à tout moment ? »

Envy rit.

« Non, sinon je peux te jurer que ça fait bien longtemps que je serais plus là à te parler ! C'est un accord entre nous… On doit faire une sorte de 'communion' pour opérer le changement. Mais je peux décider sans son accord de retourner dans l'ombre. L'inverse n'est pas possible. Et je ne peux pas non plus, prendre sa place sans son accord… Sinon tu peux bien croire que la dernière fois, j'aurais arrêté la protection bien plus tôt… »

« Pourquoi vous dissimulez votre bras tout le temps ? Je pensais que tu fusionnais et que tu disparaissais dans son bras… »

Instinctivement, Envy passa son bras sous la table, à l'abri des regards.

« Ok, tu prends un joker… »

« Tu as tout compris. »

Clover soupira intérieurement, elle avait cru qu'Envy oserait enlever le bandage et exposer son bras mutilé aux regards.

« Il y a d'autres mutants comme toi ? »

« Oui… Généralement, les mutants-parasites changent d'hôte régulièrement. Ils prennent le contrôle de leur corps quand leur hôte est inconscient, celui-ci n'opposant aucune résistance à la communion. Puis, ils conservent le contrôle et utilisent le corps de l'hôte jusqu'à sa mort. Ensuite, ils changent de corps. »

« Tu pourrais changer d'hôte, toi aussi ? »

« Oui. Je pourrais. Mais Clo' mourrait. Une fois qu'un humain a été hôte, il ne peut plus vivre sans un parasite. Il est devenu dépendant. Il ne peut survivre plus de 48h après le départ du parasite. »

« Tu ne peux pas survivre sans hôte ? »

« Non. Sous ma forme larvaire, je ne peux pas vivre plus de 48h... »

Le guitariste aux cheveux rouges intervint. Il écrasa sa cigarette et regarda Envy.

« Depuis quand partagez-vous ce corps ? »

« Nous avons été mis en contact dès notre enfance. Nous avions à peine huit jours. A cet âge, nous n'avions pas encore conscience d'exister. »

Die regarda Envy sans comprendre.

« Comment est ce possible, si tu ne peux pas vivre plus de 48h sans hôte ? »

« Joker… »

Die sourit.

« D'accord, c'était les règles du jeu. »

Mari étant vraiment très fatiguée, Oceane donna le signal de départ. Il était temps de rentrer, elles raccompagneraient Kyo chez lui. Ils payèrent leurs consommations et sortirent du bar. Kyo salua ses amis et suivit Oceane et Mari.

&&&&&&&&&

Pour travailler et avoir l'espace nécessaire, Oceane s'installait par terre, l'ordinateur posé devant elle, et les papiers éparpillés en cercle autour d'elle. Tout était accessible, ainsi. Etre capitaine n'était pas simple. Elle avait des rapports à écrire, les comptes à tenir et elle était le relais entre son équipe et l'organisation. Tous les jours, elle recevait des informations concernant l'état des missions des autres équipes et les décisions prises par le QG. C'était à elle de décider qu'elles informations elle jugeait importantes à transmettre à son équipe et comment elle les communiquerait pour assurer leur moral. Mais les nouvelles qu'elle recevait étaient malheureusement plus que mauvaises. Elle ne voulait pas mentir à ses amies, mais cherchait toujours à dédramatiser la situation. Aujourd'hui, cela lui paraissait impossible. Quand c'était trop difficile, elle s'entretenait avec Mana pour décider avec elle de ce qu'elles transmettraient à Mari, Clover et Envy. Mari était la plus fragile et elle cherchait évidemment à la protéger. Clover avait le soutien d'Envy. Elle craignait toujours de prendre les mauvaises décisions. Elle se souvenait encore de la nouvelle qu'elle avait reçue à peine deux mois auparavant et qui avait été des plus difficiles à digérer. Cette nouvelle avait créé un profond dilemme ; elle avait finalement choisi de le dire à Mari. Aujourd'hui elle se demandait si la décision prise ce jour-là avait été la bonne. La réaction de Mari face à Envy était en effet très violente.

Clover l'observait depuis un moment. Oceane n'aimait pas qu'on la dérange quand elle était dans la 'paperasse'. Mais elle devait lui parler. Elle prit une brosse à cheveux et s'installa derrière sa sœur, sur le sol. Elle commença à coiffer doucement ses cheveux d'un noir profond, qu'elle portait très longs. C'était un rituel entre elles. Oceane n'aimait pas particulièrement qu'on lui brosse ainsi les cheveux. Il n'y avait que Clover qui le faisait ; ça signifiait que sa sœur avait besoin de lui parler. Oceane referma l'ordinateur et se laissa faire. Un silence tranquille, brisé seulement par le ronronnement du PC s'installa.

« Nê-chan, je ne veux pas que vous souffriez… Je vous aime tous. Mais je suis si fatiguée… »

« Himoto ? De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Je vous promets qu'Envy sera toujours là pour vous protéger. Il le pourra vraiment… »

Oceane s'était retournée vers sa sœur avec inquiétude. Clover avait les yeux embués de larmes, mais ses traits détendus trahissaient son soulagement et sa résignation.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

« Je vais bientôt partir… »

Oceane allait demander des explications, mais Clover continua. Elle vit alors tout autre chose dans son regard : une profonde tristesse.

« Mais je m'inquiète. Pourquoi Mari réagit-elle comme ça avec Envy ? Ça fait tellement mal… Toi aussi, tu sembles te méfier un peu. J'aimerais comprendre pouvoir vous nous rejetez comme ça ? Je pensais que vous aviez compris depuis longtemps qu'Envy était une partie de moi… Nous ne sommes qu'un… Si vous le rejetez, c'est moi que vous rejetez… j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que Mana qui l'a vraiment compris. Je vais partir, en tant que Clover, mais je serais toujours là en tant qu'Envy… Ne me rejetez pas, expliquez moi… Il aura besoin de votre soutien, quand Clover va partir. Vraiment… »

Oceane ne comprenait pas encore ce que Clover voulait dire, ou plutôt elle préférait ne pas comprendre. Mais elle réalisa à quel point sa sœur souffrait. Elle voulait s'expliquer, mais le téléphone sonna. Clover se leva pour répondre, avant de lui tendre le téléphone d'un air joyeux.

« Boulot ! Je te laisse ! »

Oceane ne put que la regarder partir. Elle répondit rapidement au téléphone. Mais il était déjà trop tard pour penser à rattraper sa sœur. L'idée de l'appeler l'effleura mais disparu bien vite. Oceane composa le numéro de Mana. La jeune femme décrocha sur un ton joyeux.

« Salut, Oci. Alors, finalement j'avais raison ! Tu ne t'en sors pas avec ta paperasse et tu seras en retard pour ton tour de garde ! On peut rester un peu plus longtemps avec Mari, y'a pas de problème. »

« Non, non, rien à voir… Je m'inquiète pour Clo'. Je me demandais si tu pouvais m'éclairer… Elle m'a parlé de son départ… D'Envy qui resterait seul… Et son inquiétude, parce que Mari à tendance à le rejeter, et moi un peu aussi… »

« Ah… Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que toi… Seulement qu'Envy est effrayé par cette perspective. Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois effondré, puis Clover me sourire en me disant que tout irait bien. Ce serait dur, mais que ça irait. Clover reste vague sur le sujet et Envy refuse d'en parler. »

« Ces paroles me font peur… Tu crois vraiment qu'elle pourrait… disparaître ? »

« Peut-être… Mais tu sais, Clover et Envy depuis quelques temps, c'est limite si on voit la différence… Elle a raison de se poser des questions, je crois qu'ils ont le droit de savoir concernant les inquiétudes de l'organisation. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était une erreur de leur cacher. Ce sont nos amis avant tout. »

« Je sais. Merci. »

Oceane raccrocha. Elle sortit sur le balcon pour fumer une cigarette.

&&&&&&&&&

Elle était assise sur une chaise en métal. Elle ne pouvait bouger ni les bras ni les jambes. Elle devait être là depuis des heures. Elle avait faim et soif. Des picotements se faisaient ressentir dans ses membres endoloris. Autour d'elle tout n'était que blanc à perte de vue. Rien d'autre qu'une immensité blanche. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle était effrayée. Des flashs apparaissaient à intervalles réguliers dans son esprit. Oceane, encore et toujours. Oceane à qui on arrachait les ailes. Elle pouvait entendre son hurlement raisonner dans ses oreilles indéfiniment. Oceane ne retrouvant plus sa forme humaine, prostrée, le regard vide, dans son dos des moignons d'ailes, plus morte que vive. Oceane détruite. D'autres flashs, s'entrecoupaient petit à petit aux deux précédents. Mana tenant son sabre brisé à la main, les larmes inondant ses joues. Son sabre qui ne peut plus reprendre sa place dans son corps laissant une déchirure sanglante sur son bras… Les bras… L'avant-bras droit de Clover coupé net en son centre. Envy mort. Le hurlement de Clover, puis ses sanglots alors qu'elle prend entre son bras valide et son moignon les restes sanguinolents du mutant. Les ailes coupées, le sabre brisé, l'avant bras mutilé… Oceane, Mana, Clover… Le sang, le fer, la chair… Les images se succèdent de plus en plus vite devant ses yeux.

Elle hurle, elle se redresse dans le lit, en sueur. Elle tremble. Elle se lève et se précipite dans les toilettes. Elle vomit encore et encore, sans parvenir à oublier les images du cauchemar. Oceane la rejoint, affolée.

« Mari ? Mari-chan ? Qu'est ce qui se passe, mon amour ? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fais ? »

Mari se précipita dans les bras de son amante, en sanglots. Entre les spasmes et les hoquets, elle lui raconte tout dans les moindres détails. A son tour, Oceane a des hauts le cœur et les larmes brouillent son regard. Claudia… Un jour elle la tuerait de ses propres mains pour toutes les tortures qu'elle faisait subir à Mari.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

C'est fini pour ce chapitre ! Allez-y les p'tites reviews ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ce que vous aimez, ce que vous n'aimez pas Mes erreurs ! Mes coups de génie ! Allez, allez parlez-moi !

Kuro-chan


	6. Chapter 6 : Rapprochement ou éloignement

**Auteur:** Kuro-Hagi – 10/09/2006

**Genre:** Yaoi (entre autre) – Science fiction – Romance

**Disclaimer:** Dir en grey n'appartiennent qu'à eux-même. Clover, Mana, Oceane et Mari en revanche m'appartiennent (enfin si on peut dire... Puisque ce sont tout de même des personnages inspirés de personnes réelles! Moi et trois amies!). Envy est entièrement à moi !

**Note: **Et voilà le sixième chapitre ! Désolée, je suis en retard de quelques jours ! C'est pas simple de maintenir le rythme ! Voilà la rentrée c'est demain… Et comme dit dans le précédent chapitre à partir de là je me laisse une marge d'un mois, pour poster ! Désolée mais c'est obligé ; (N'hésitez pas à me harceler de messages si je dépasse les délais fixés ;)

**Remerciements:** Merci à ma betâ-lectrice de prendre le temps de relire tout ce travail Et merci à Oci et Kyo-chan (non non tu n'auras pas le sama :p) pour leur soutien! Je vous aimeuhhh!

En tout cas bonne lecture! Et si ça vous plaît n'oubliez pas les reviews motivent et appellent à une suite rapide Toi aussi nê-chan tu as le droit de laisser des reviews ! Steplé !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Rapprochement ou éloignement 

Le guitariste enleva ses chaussures. Il n'avait pas sommeil. Il s'installa dans le futon de son salon pour regarder la télé, conscient que l'heure tardive ne lui permettrait pas de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant sur le petit écran. Il alluma une cigarette. Des sentiments étranges le tourmentaient. Il avait vite comprit et accepté son attirance pour Clover. Mais Envy agissait sur lui autant qu'elle. Il s'était expliqué cela dans un premier temps par une attirance physique. Mais le regard, les gestes d'Envy étaient indéniablement ceux d'un homme. Il avait presque l'impression que son corps se modifiait. Les traits de son visage semblaient se durcir. Quand il avait à faire à Envy, il ne voyait pas du tout une femme. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il autant envie de se jeter sur lui que sur Clover ? Die sentait sa tête commencer à le faire souffrir. Il devait arrêter de se torturer. Mais il avait l'impression de comprendre. Clover et Envy étaient complémentaires. Ils vivaient ensemble depuis tellement longtemps qu'il était impensable qu'ils vivent en conflit permanent. Ils étaient donc la même personne. Amoureux l'un de l'autre parce qu'ils ne formaient qu'un. Die amoureux de l'un comme de l'autre parce qu'ils ne formaient qu'un. C'était difficile à croire mais cela lui paraissait tellement évident.

Les semaines passaient, concert après concert. Les filles les protégeaient toujours dans l'ombre. Les garçons apprirent à deviner aux regards des filles, à leurs vêtements déchirés, qu'ils avaient échappé à des attaques grâce à elles. Elles ne leurs disaient jamais clairement, venant simplement les féliciter après chaque concert et escorter Kyo dans la bonne humeur. Mais la fatigue commençait à se lire sur leurs traits. La préoccupation aussi. Les attaques se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses et rapprochées.

Un soir alors qu'elles venaient comme d'habitude les saluer, Kaoru leur demanda des explications.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe exactement ? On n'est pas dupe, on voit bien que votre mission devient trop difficile… Regardez-vous ! Vous êtes à bout de forces… »

« Oui… Nous en avons conscience mais nous ne pouvons pas arrêter. Il se passe simplement que nous n'avons pas assez de membres dans l'organisation pour obtenir des renforts... Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes robustes. »

« Non… »

Oceane se retourna vers Envy.

« Clo' ne tiendra plus très longtemps… »

_Envy ! Arrête ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_Parce que c'est la vérité et que tu le sais !_

_Mais on n'a pas le choix !_

_Tu tiens si peu à ta vie ?_

_Ma vie ? Quelle vie ? J'ai l'impression d'être morte depuis longtemps…_

Envy se glaça. Il sentit sa dernière phrase comme un reproche. Il faillit s'effondrer au sol. Die sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Oceane se précipita vers le mutant et s'adressa à Clover.

« Clo' ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu en fasses trop ! A quoi tu joues ? »

Elle se radoucit, et s'adressa à Envy.

« Ok Envy, deux jours de repos. De toute façon, pour les deux prochains jours il n'y a ni concert ni déplacement, ça devrait être plus facile. Reposez-vous. Kyo, je suis désolée, mais nous devrons te consigner dans tes appartements. »

Le chanteur ne protesta pas. Il ne souhaitait pas faire de tort à ses amies, elles semblaient vraiment toutes au bout du rouleau.

Mari était partie se coucher. Elle était énervée contre elle-même parce qu'elle savait qu'Oceane avait raison. Mais elle avait besoin de s'en prendre à quelqu'un. Oceane avait laissé faire. Elle s'installa sur le balcon avec une cigarette. Elle regarda le paquet en soupirant. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fumé. Mais ces derniers temps, elle s'était surprise plusieurs fois à en acheter. C'était le mauvais côté des distributeurs automatiques. C'était tellement facile de s'approcher des machines pour une boisson et finalement d'en repartir avec un paquet de cigarettes. Elle s'accouda à la rambarde. Elle avait passé un gilet, il faisait frais. Elle contempla les lumières de la ville. La nuit lui donnait toujours l'impression que l'air était ouaté. Les sons lui semblaient être étouffés, les lumières tamisées. Elle aimait bien cette impression d'irréalité. Une sorte de nostalgie l'étreignait alors. Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, une vague de chaleur enrobait son cœur. Elle se sentait extérieur au monde qui l'entourait.

Son esprit vagabondait. Elle repensa au jour où elle avait lu l'information pour la première fois. Les parasites étaient de très vieux mutants. Mais très récemment, un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'années, des expériences avait été menées dans l'espoir de faire cohabiter les parasites et leurs hôtes. L'organisation avait sa part d'ombre. Les premières expériences, dont Clover et Envy faisaient partie, dite la première vague, avait compté une centaine de cobayes. Aujourd'hui, il n'en restait qu'une vingtaine. La moitié des cobayes n'avait pas survécu à la première fusion, entre les bébés humains et parasites d'à peine quelques jours. Sur la moitié restante, une trentaine n'atteignit pas l'âge de maturité. D'autres vagues avaient suivi. Aujourd'hui, on comptait environ deux cents mutants tels que Clover et Envy, issus des expériences de l'Organisation. Les plus jeunes avaient à peine 8 ans et les plus vieux, comme Clover, avait 23 ans. Pour deux cents vivants, on estimait que ces expériences avaient coûté près de cinq cent morts. Ils avaient donc mis fin à ce programme, se contentant de faire subir des examens réguliers aux survivants. Et puis, récemment, une idée avait germé dans les esprits chercheurs. Selon toutes leurs expériences, toutes les études menées sur les cobayes, il était ressorti qu'on ne pouvait avoir aucune certitude concernant la part de mémoire que les deux entités du corps partageaient. Il se pourrait donc que le parasite puisse cacher des informations importantes à l'humain. Cette découverte aurait pu être sans conséquences si l'organisation n'avait pas été victimes d'espionnage. Depuis, il paraissait donc évident que les parasites pouvaient être des espions. Et sachant qu'Envy n'était autre que le frère de Greed, il était bien sûr l'un des principaux suspects. Oceane avait donc appris en un seul courrier qu'Envy était le frère de Greed et qu'il était soupçonné d'être un espion. Elle se mit à pleurer de rage, contre sa propre stupidité. Envy n'était pas le frère de Greed. Non, Envy était son frère à elle. Comment pouvait-elle le soupçonner ? Elle avait confiance en lui, comme elle avait confiance en Clover.

Oceane avait 12 ans et Clover 9, quand elle était devenue sa sœur. Sa mère s'était portée volontaire pour être famille d'accueil. Clover, qui avait été placée de famille en famille, était considérée comme une enfant difficile, un garçon manqué. Au début, elle et Envy avaient mené la vie dure à sa famille d'adoption. Et puis doucement, en jouant de ruse et de gentillesse, Oceane avait réussi à les apprivoiser. Elle avait découvert une petite fille fragile, timide et effrayée, et un petit garçon rieur, plein d'imagination et casse-cou. L'une était plutôt introvertie, l'autre plus extraverti. Ce qui l'avait le plus surprise, c'était que l'un comme l'autre se sentaient autant de droit sur le corps qu'ils habitaient. Ce n'était pas plus le corps de Clover que celui d'Envy. Ils ne formaient qu'une seule et même entité. Oceane réalisa qu'elle avait oublié ça. Même si, surtout plus jeunes, ils étaient souvent en désaccord, ils n'étaient qu'un. Elle se souvenait de leurs périodes, comme sa mère et elle-même les avaient baptisées. Des périodes où c'était Envy qui prenait le dessus, pendant des semaines, voire des mois. Puis il y avait une phase de transition plus ou moins longue, très fatigante pour eux, où ils alternaient fréquemment, succédait alors une phase Clover. Comme s'ils avaient des périodes d'hibernation chacun leur tour. Actuellement, c'était une transition pour aller de Clover vers Envy. Oceane n'en avait pas parlé, mais elle soupçonnait chacune de ses amies de l'avoir remarqué ; les phases Clover se réduisaient alors que les phases Envy devenaient plus longues. Et les périodes de transitions étaient interminables et difficiles. Elle réfléchit un moment à ce constat, qu'elle mit en parallèle avec les derniers propos de sa sœur concernant son 'départ'. Elle réalisa alors quelle erreur elle avait fait. Elle avait cru que si Envy prenait plus d'importance, c'était dû à sa personnalité plus forte, comme s'il souhaitait dompter Clover. En réalité, ce phénomène avait dû se faire naturellement, sûrement à cause de la forte personnalité d'Envy, mais par parce qu'il le souhaitait. Il aimait Clover et ne souhaitait pas la faire disparaître à son profit. Les phases de transition étaient alors devenues plus longues et douloureuses, parce qu'Envy se battait pour laisser la place à Clover. Il avait peur qu'elle ne revienne plus. Alors que Clover se résignait et se sentait soulagée de pouvoir lui laisser la place.

Die hésita un moment puis il frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre. Il n'attendit pas longtemps pour que Clover lui ouvre. Il su tout de suite que c'était elle.

« Bonjour, Clo'. »

« Salut. »

Elle le fit entrer, un peu gênée. Elle ne s'était pas souvent retrouvée seule avec lui.

« Tu voulais quelque chose ? »

« Je voulais te proposer d'aller faire une balade. Tu as deux jours de repos et moi aussi. On pourrait en profiter, non ? »

Die la mit tout de suite à l'aise, elle accepta. Elle s'enferma quelques minutes dans la salle de bain et ressortit habillée.

« Tu m'emmènes où ? »

« Hm… Dans un endroit reposant. »

La jeune fille suivit le guitariste sans poser plus de questions. Il prit une voiture et l'emmena en dehors de la ville. Il ne souhaitait pas rencontrer des fans en présence de la jeune fille, et surtout, la ville n'était pas l'endroit le plus adéquat pour se reposer. Ils roulèrent pendant une heure. Au début, la jeune fille n'avait cessé de le harceler de questions, pour savoir où il l'emmenait. Die répondait toujours une connerie. Clover faisait mine de s'en offusquer et de bouder avant d'éclater de rire avec lui. Puis elle s'était endormie. Elle semblait paisible et sereine. Die arrêta la voiture en haut d'une falaise, face à la mer. Il laissa la jeune fille se réveiller seule. Il sortit de la voiture, s'assit sur le capot et alluma une cigarette en regardant l'océan bleu scintiller sous la lumière du soleil. Au bout de quelques minutes la jeune fille se réveilla. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux. Elle sortit de la voiture et s'avança jusqu'au bord de la falaise ; elle semblait ravie. Die la regardait en souriant. Elle revint vers lui.

« Merci. C'est vraiment magnifique. »

« Viens, on descend. »

Die se dirigea vers un accès à la plage ; Clover le rejoint. Il faisait froid et il y avait du vent. Mais l'endroit était vraiment agréable. Die posa une veste sur les épaules de la jeune fille.

« Enfile ça. Il fait froid. »

Ils s'écroulèrent sur le sable en respirant l'air vivifiant à pleins poumons.

« Ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'étais pas allée à la mer… Die, pourquoi m'as-tu amenée ici ? »

« Pour te montrer qu'il existe autre chose que la guerre… Il y a un chemin côtier par là… Viens, on va marcher un peu ! »

Ils marchèrent longuement, se racontant leurs vies, des anecdotes, les chutes, les bêtises de mômes. Die invita ensuite la jeune fille à manger dans un petit restaurant, quasi vide. Ils se moquèrent gentiment du serveur. Puis repus, ils assistèrent au couché de soleil sur la plage. Clover avait l'air d'une petite fille émerveillée. Une petite fille à laquelle on offrait enfin un conte de fée. Die l'observait un peu en retrait, en souriant.

Quand la nuit enveloppa enfin totalement les lieux, des larmes de soulagement glissaient sur ses joues. Sans crainte, elle se retourna vers le guitariste. Elle ne tenta pas de se cacher. Elle laissa ses larmes couler librement, en avançant doucement vers le garçon qui ne bronchait pas. Die, les mains dans les poches. Elle posa son front sur l'épaule du garçon et agrippa sa veste de ses mains en sanglotant. Il ne bougea pas.

« Arrête ça… Arrête ça… Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? »

Die caressa doucement ses cheveux, avant de relever le visage mouillé de larmes vers lui. Il murmura.

« Joker… »

Die tenta d'embrasser la jeune fille. Celle-ci le repoussa, tomba à genoux sur le sable et ses larmes redoublèrent. Quand elle releva son visage vers lui, le guitariste lui adressa un sourire.

« Bonsoir, Envy. »

« Arrête, Die ! Je te la laisserai pas ! »

« Pourquoi ? De quoi es-tu jaloux ? D'elle ou de moi ? Qui désires-tu ? Elle ou moi ? »

Envy le regarda, surpris. Il se releva pour faire face au guitariste d'égal à égal.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Die attrapa Envy par son bras bandé. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, supportant le regard de défi.

« Ne fais pas l'innocent. »

Il attira Envy à lui ; celui-ci n'opposa aucune résistance. Il l'embrassa tendrement, sans aucune brusquerie. Envy répondit au baiser. Quand Die croisa de nouveau son regard, Clover le regardait mi-étonnée mi-gênée.

« On devrait rentrer, les filles vont s'inquiéter. »

Clover acquiesça. Ils remontèrent en voiture. Elle se laissa bercer par le ronronnement du véhicule et s'endormit rapidement. Die se gara dans le parking de l'hôtel. Il fit le tour de la voiture pour ouvrir la portière de Clover qui se réveillait doucement. Il lui tendit la main, la jeune femme la prit. Ils montèrent dans un silence paisible. Ils rejoignirent leurs amis au restaurant de l'hôtel. Mana se leva à leur arrivée. Elle les vit se lâcher la main discrètement. Elle retint un sourire.

« Vous étiez où ? »

« Une balade en bord de mer… »

« Vous auriez pu nous inviter ! »

« Désolé ! J'y ai pas pensé ! Vous nous attendiez pour manger ? C'est trop gentil. »

Die et Clover s'installèrent chacun d'un côté de la table. Mais Mana remarqua avec amusement qu'ils échangeaient de fréquents regards. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : pouvoir faire passer un interrogatoire en règle à son amie. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux, c'était évident. Les jeunes gens dînèrent. Mana trépignait d'impatience.

Die jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction de Clover avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, mais la jeune femme ne s'était pas retournée. Clover s'écroula sur son lit avec soulagement. Mana la rejoignit.

« Allez, raconte ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Clo'! »

« Ça va ! Eh bien… Il m'a emmenée à la plage… On a discuté… beaucoup. Et il m'a invitée au restaurant ce midi. »

« Et ? »

« Et quoi ? »

« Arrête, s'il te plaît ! Il t'a embrassée ? »

Clover se leva en direction de la salle de bain. Elle se retourna avant de franchir la porte avec un sourire gêné.

« C'est bien possible… »

Mana voulut poser d'autres questions mais son amie avait déjà refermé la porte. La jeune femme était vraiment contente pour son amie.

Clover frappa trois coups à la porte de la chambre du guitariste. Elle entendait des accords de guitare filtrer. Elle frappa un peu plus fort, la musique cessa. La porte s'ouvrit sur Die. Il avait l'air un peu surpris.

« Bonjour. »

« Que fais-tu là ? Je pensais que Mana te réquisitionnait, aujourd'hui. »

« Elle a changé d'avis. Tu as du boulot ? »

« Pas vraiment… Disons que c'est un boulot qui pourrait attendre… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais l'inspiration ça va, ça vient… Et là, ça va… »

La jeune femme eut soudain un doute. Finalement, Die n'était peut-être pas si intéressé. Elle rougit, gênée, elle s'était simplement fait des idées. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé ? Elle eut un mouvement de recul.

« Ok. Je te laisse. »

Die la retint par le bras. La jeune femme se renfermait rapidement.

« Non, attend ! Ça ne me dérange pas que tu restes. Je n'en ai pas pour l'après-midi. Enfin, si tu veux... »

Clover se retourna. Elle semblait de nouveau calme. Die se sentit soulagé. Un peu plus et l'avancée de la veille n'était plus que souvenir. La jeune femme entra dans la chambre du guitariste. Die vola un baiser à la jeune femme avant de se réinstaller sur le futon avec ses tablatures et sa guitare. Clover s'installa face à lui.

« Tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer ? »

« Non. Ça me va très bien. »

Die lui sourit et se repencha sur son instrument. Les genoux relevés sous le menton, Clover observa le jeune homme. Il était concentré, il semblait avoir oublié sa présence. Ses doigts glissaient avec agilité sur les cordes. Ses cheveux ombrageaient et caressaient son visage. De temps à autre il ajoutait une note sur les feuillets. Elle remarqua avec amusement qu'il fronçait le nez quand quelque chose le contrariait. Les pensées de la jeune femme s'assombrirent. Die était vraiment attendrissant. Elle l'aimait. Mais le temps lui était compté. Envy n'acceptait pas encore ses sentiments pour Die, mais cela viendrait. Ce qui l'inquiétait c'était ses sentiments à lui. Envy allait avoir besoin de Die comme de ses amies. Le guitariste la tira de ses sombres pensées.

« Dis-moi ce que tu en penses. »

Il releva les yeux sur la jeune femme.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

« Si. Vas-y je t'écoute ! »

« Tu es sûr ? »

Le sourire de la jeune femme le rassura. Die alluma une cigarette et joua. La mélodie était douce, peut-être un peu triste. Clover se sentit touchée. Il cessa. Il s'écoula une minute avant que la jeune femme ne parvienne à articuler un mot. Elle baissa le visage, gênée.

« C'est magnifique. »

« Merci… »

Le garçon posa sa guitare et s'avança vers la mutante. Il releva son visage, interrogateur.

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

« Je crois que je me pose trop de questions. »

Die sourit.

« Quel genre ? »

« Hm… Du genre : gênantes si c'est toi qui demandes. »

« On va pas jouer à ça ! Dis moi ce qui t'inquiète, je répondrais. »

La jeune femme rougit. Elle baissa le visage.

« J'ai compris que tu ressentais quelque chose pour Clover. »

Elle releva la tête pour pouvoir lire le regard du garçon.

« Mais ressens-tu la même chose pour Envy ? »

« Oui. J'aime Clover. J'aime Envy. Je T'aime. Toi, tu es Clover et Envy, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle cru que son cœur allait exploser sous les aveux si calmes du jeune homme. Mais cette fois elle ne se cacha pas.

« Alors tu ne l'abandonneras pas… »

« Quoi ? »

« Merci. Je ne me suis pas trompée… »

Elle s'avança vers le garçon pour l'embrasser. Première initiative de la jeune femme ; même si Die était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, il était hors de question de l'interrompre. Il allongea la jeune femme sur le futon. Elle glissa ses mains sous son t-shirt pour le lui retirer. Deuxième initiative de la jeune femme, devenue très entreprenante maintenant qu'elle était rassurée ; Die avait totalement oublié les paroles étranges de la jeune femme. Il embrassait son cou en détachant les boutons de sa chemise. Les vêtements tombèrent un à un. Die découvrit les cicatrices laissées par la guerre sur son corps. Clover remarqua les tatouages du guitariste. Ils s'embrassèrent. Ils s'explorèrent. Frottements des corps. Effleurements des peaux. Mélange des chairs. Ils s'aimèrent avec une infinie tendresse.

Les deux jours de repos semblaient loin aux mutants. Ils avaient été trop courts. Deux semaines étaient passées et la fatigue se ressentait à nouveau.

Mana surveillait les garçons depuis les coulisses. Toute la matinée, elle avait ressenti une lourde menace peser sur eux. Un très mauvais pressentiment l'étreignait. Oceane s'était glissée dans le public avec Clover et Mari. Mana avait informé ses amies de ses inquiétudes. Le capitaine avait tenté de demander des renforts mais les nouvelles étaient de plus en plus mauvaises. Le QG de Greed n'avait toujours pas été trouvé, les équipes chargées de protection des cibles de Claudia étaient petit à petit décimées. Finalement, il devenait clair que Greed n'avait pas cherché à faire une diversion avec la lubie de sa fille. Il voulait diminuer les forces de l'adversaire en les dispersant. Son plan avait fonctionné à merveille.

Un mutant à 6 pattes atterrit en souplesse sur scène et agrippa Kyo. Mana hurla. Les trois mutants dans le public virent Mana l'épée dégainée, tentant de combattre le démon et de lui faire lâcher prise. Ils se précipitaient vers la scène. Oceane, volant au dessus du public, arriva la première. Mari jouait de son pouvoir pour ouvrir une tranchée entre les spectateurs, lui permettant d'accéder à la scène. Clover eut plus de difficultés, mais avec quelques bonds impressionnants, elle rejoignit ses amies sans trop de problèmes. Une dizaine de mutants se dévoilèrent dans la foule. Ils commencèrent à égorger les petites japonaises, qui ne réalisaient toujours pas ce qui arrivait à leur prophète.

Mari parvint à empêcher le mutant de broyer la nuque du chanteur dans l'excitation du combat. Il lâcha Kyo, se séparant du bouclier offert par le corps du chanteur. Sans une hésitation, Mana plongea profondément son sabre dans le cœur du mutant. Clover s'apprêtait à ordonner aux garçons d'aller se cacher dans les loges quand elle constata que d'autres mutants arrivaient des coulisses. Mana était particulièrement énervée. Oceane faisait face aux mutants qui arrivaient de la salle. La scène était encerclée. Shinya s'était levé pour se réfugier dans les bras de Toshiya. Clover fit face aux mutants ennemis venant du côté droit de la scène. Elle reculait doucement vers les garçons. Le capitaine l'interpella.

« Non, Clo' ! Ils sont trop nombreux… On a besoin de toi… »

« Merde… On y arrivera, jamais ! »

« Envy ! »

Instantanément, le changement s'opéra.

« Tu es sûre ? C'est plus risqué… »

« Je sais… Mais là nous n'avons vraiment pas le choix… J'ai envoyé un SOS au QG… Mais j'ignore s'ils pourront nous envoyer des renforts. »

Mana s'avançait vers les assaillants du flanc gauche en brandissant son épée. Son regard perçant, glacial, semblait dénué de vie. Elle trancha un abdomen. Instantanément, une pluie de coups s'abattit sur elle, qu'elle parait les uns après les autres avec une facilité déconcertante.

Oceane s'élança dans les airs. Plus d'une dizaine de mutants ennemis la rejoignirent. Un combat majestueux commença. La jeune fille, plus souple, plus rapide et plus endurante, blessait ses ennemis sans se fatiguer. Mais chaque fois qu'un ennemi tombait, il lui semblait qu'un nouvel assaillant arrivait. Ses coups rapides et imparables commençaient à faire tomber une pluie de sang sur la scène.

Envy et Mari, qui n'étaient pas dotés de pouvoirs attaquants mais plutôt défensifs, sortirent des armes. Des rafales de balles sifflaient. Leur instinct et leurs sens ultra développés leurs permettaient de ne jamais manquer leur cible. Les projectiles ennemis étaient évités avec facilité. Mais le nombre des assaillants semblait augmenter à mesure que le temps passait.

Un combat acharné se mena durant de longues minutes, qui parurent une éternité aux garçons. Un cri leur fit lever la tête. Oceane venait de prendre un méchant coup au bras droit. Celui-ci saignait abondamment et semblait inutilisable. Elle était aux prises avec un ennemi qui allait lui porter un coup fatal ; Envy releva la tête pour le projeter contre un mur, laissant ainsi le temps à Oceane de reprendre ses esprits. La fatigue se faisait sentir, petit à petit les assaillants gagnaient du terrain et les jeunes gens se resserraient autour des garçons. Un cliquetis inquiétant se fit entendre du côté d'Envy : son chargeur était vide. Il n'avait plus de munitions. Il jeta ses armes et attrapa les deux couteaux cachés dans son treillis.

Le jeune homme observa ses ennemis ; cette fois, il ne pourrait plus reculer. Les armes blanches étaient faites pour les combats rapprochés. D'un bond, il atterrit derrière la première ligne ennemie et égorgea les mutants à sa portée. Rapidement, il fit un cercle autour de lui. Mais la fatigue le gagnait rapidement. Son corps arrivait à bout. Il sentait ses réflexes diminuer. La sueur qui coulait dans ses yeux l'aveuglait et sa respiration devenait rauque. Il ne put parer une attaque ; une lame acérée se planta dans son bras bandé. Il retint un cri, mais se sentit défaillir. Il recula, cherchant à s'éloigner de ses attaquants. Il s'écroula à genoux, tenant son bras blessé. Un ennemi s'élança vers lui dans l'espoir de lui porter un coup fatal. Die attrapa Envy par le bras et l'attira contre lui. La tête d'Envy tomba contre son épaule. Le mutant s'était évanoui. Die releva la tête vers la rangée de mutants qui avançaient doucement vers lui, le sourire carnassier et le regard ricanant. Le guitariste serra Envy contre lui.

Un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre quand une vingtaine de mutants arrivèrent. Les ennemis se figèrent. Les garçons mirent un moment à comprendre que les nouveaux arrivants étaient là pour leur prêter main forte. Bon nombre d'ennemis prirent la fuite. Le combat ne dura plus très longtemps. Die avait allongé le corps encore inerte de Clover. Il prit doucement le bras blessé. Le bandage glissait lentement. Die comprit avec horreur ce qui s'était passé. Envy se détachait lentement du bras de Clover, il était terriblement mutilé. Clover ouvrit les yeux, fatiguée. Elle regarda Die et murmura.

« Soigne-le… Le laisse pas mourir. »

Puis elle sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience, trop épuisée. Die ne savait pas quoi faire. Envy saignait abondamment. Il prit la larve dans sa main et tenta de maintenir une pression sur la plaie pour arrêter le flot de sang.

Pendant, quelques jours, les membres de Dir en grey durent apprendre à côtoyer de nouveaux mutants. Les 4 jeunes filles et Envy, préalablement préposés à leur surveillance, étaient en repos forcé. Le combat qu'ils avaient mené avait été rude et deux des membres de l'équipe avait été gravement blessés.

Die fumait une cigarette. Il attendait. Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'il attendait. Une angoisse sourde l'étreignait. Il fumait quasiment cigarette sur cigarette. Heureusement, il y avait les répétitions. Jouer lui permettait de se vider la tête.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour elle… »

Toshiya l'avait surpris. Il était arrivé dans son dos, sans qu'il n'ait entendu ses pas.

« Non… Elle est tirée d'affaire… Elle a seulement besoin de repos… Je m'inquiète pour lui… »

« Envy ? Ah… Attend, là… Tu te mets dans des états d'anxiété pareils… pour lui ? Qu'est ce que… »

« Hai. Tu as très bien compris. »

« Hein ? Je croyais que c'était elle que tu aimais ! »

Die baissa la tête, il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je les aime tous les deux… »

Le bassiste accusa le choc. Il avait du mal à imaginer qu'on puisse aimer un être comme Envy, ou alors l'image qu'il s'en faisait était bien plus hideuse que la réalité.

« Je vois… »

Die fut étonné de la réaction aussi plate de son ami.

« Je suis désolé, Toshiya… Je suis pas très attentif ces temps-ci… Daijobu ka? »

Toshiya posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami.

« Iie… Iie… ça va pas du tout… »

Die posa sa main sur la nuque de son ami et commença à lui caresser les cheveux.

« Shinya… Il s'éloigne de moi… Je… Je le perds… »

Die ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il connaissait très bien ses deux amis. Au début, Shinya avait suffisamment montré à quel point il était inquiet et effrayé par leur relation. Les premiers temps avaient été chaotiques. Durant les mauvais jours, Shinya étaient venu passer la nuit chez Die en pleurant, parce qu'il savait qu'il faisait souffrir Toshiya. Pourtant, les sentiments de Shinya envers le bassiste étaient plus que sincères. Toshiya avait su être patient.

« Expliques-toi, Tochi… »

« Je ne sais pas… ça fait deux semaines qu'il refuse que je le touche… Il me fuit et ne veut pas me parler… »

Le guitariste ne répondit pas, mais il accentua son étreinte. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Rien. Il ne pouvait que rester là à ses côtés. Et le laisser pleurer.

Kaoru rejoignit les deux garçons. Il posa sa main sur la tête du bassiste. Il avait compris ce qu'endurait le garçon. Il avait observé ses amis. Die semblait profondément éprit d'Envy et de Clover. Le leader s'adressa au second guitariste.

« Tu n'es pas à l'hôpital… »

« Iie… Clo' ne veut pas me voir… Elle m'en veut de l'avoir séparée d'Envy… »

Même si la jeune fille refusait de le voir, Die passait tous les soirs. Elle devrait forcément lui pardonner, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle était seulement malheureuse et avait besoin d'un souffre-douleur. Die n'était pas inquiet, il savait que Mari et Mana s'occupaient d'elle. Il était inquiet pour Envy, qui ne semblait pas vouloir sortir de ce foutu coma. Mais il n'avait pas eu l'autorisation de le voir. Ni lui ni les filles d'ailleurs, ce qui l'inquiétait d'autant plus.

Généralement, Shinya faisait en sorte d'éviter Die, qu'il savait venir le soir pour voir Clover. Cependant, ce soir-là le jeune homme l'attendait à la porte de la chambre d'Oceane.

« Die ! Que… »

« Bonsoir… Je t'attendais… Je voudrais discuter avec toi… »

« Je suis désolé… »

Le batteur fondit en larmes. Die l'invita chez lui. Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement du guitariste. Ils n'avaient pas prononcé un seul mot durant le trajet.

« Die ? »

« Hm ? »

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Tant qu'elle arrive à me dire de dégager… Et à me rappeler qu'elle m'a déjà dis qu'elle ne voulait pas me voir… Je me dis qu'elle est plutôt en forme ! »

« Alors c'est vrai… »

Die le regarda, étonné.

« Qu'elle me fait la gueule ? Pour ça, y'a pas de doutes ! »

« Non… Que tu l'aimes lui aussi… »

Le guitariste ne répondit pas.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Die servit deux verres et sortit deux bières du réfrigérateur.

« Die ? Tu les aimes vraiment autant tous les deux ? »

Die hocha la tête.

« Oui… Et je ne te cache pas que c'est difficile… Et perturbant… D'autant plus qu'Envy est un mec… Moi… Tomber amoureux d'un mec… Le comble ! »

Shinya pouffa. Son ami avait vraiment le chic pour savoir détendre les atmosphères les plus tendues. Die se leva, le verre à la main, pour ouvrir la fenêtre du balcon et sentir l'air frais.

« Shinya, ce n'est pas pour parler de moi que je t'ai invité. »

« Je sais. Tu as vu Tochi. »

« Oui. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment lui dire… »

Die écoutait. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas interrompre Shinya dans le cheminement de ses pensées.

« J'ai reçu des nouvelles de Hina… »

« Hina ? Mais ça fait quoi… Deux ans que vous êtes séparés ? »

Shinya hocha la tête doucement.

« Oui… Et c'est à peu près l'âge de son fils. »

Die resta un moment sous le choc. Ça, c'était vraiment un très gros souci.

« Attend. On s'emballe pas. Tu es sûr d'être le père ? »

« Non. Sur la fin elle m'a allègrement trompé. Mais… Je dois savoir. »

« Je comprends. Il faut que tu en parles à Toshiya. Il comprendra. Il ne t'abandonnera pas… »

« Mais si c'est le mien… Je vais devoir l'élever… »

« Et ? Je suis sûr que Toshiya sera content de pouvoir être 'papa'… »

Shinya leva un regard profondément triste sur son ami.

« Attend ! Tu ne vas pas gâcher ton bonheur avec Toshiya…et épouser Hina pour le gosse ! Merde, Shinya ! Tu peux pas faire ça. »

Mais Die voyait bien que la décision du garçon était déjà prise.

« Alors tu devrais le lui dire rapidement… »

Die était dégoûté. Il adorait Shinya. Il avait toujours été aux petits soins pour lui. Mais parfois il était vraiment capable d'agir de manière totalement idiote.

* * *

C'est fini pour ce chapitre ! Allez-y les p'tites reviews ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ce que vous aimez, ce que vous n'aimez pas! Mes erreurs ! Mes coups de génie ! Allez, allez parlez-moi ! 

Kuro-chan


End file.
